Maid Trilogy: The Bet
by KIRIHIME
Summary: Kirino lost to a bet with Kariya and now has to be his maid for one week.Hope you like it
1. The Bet

**Hello everyone I hope you like my new story**

 **I just couldn't stop myself**

* * *

 _'Uurrgghh!... K-a-r-i-y-a! You are so dead!',_ Kirino thought gritting his tee _th,_ while looking at the maid costume that his wearing that was given to him by his kohai.

 _'That Kariya, I knew I shouldn't have made that bet, if only I have known it! Damn it!" Stupid bet! Stupid bet! Stupid bet! This is all you fault KARIYA!",_ Kirino repeated in his head.

 _"Damn it!If it wasn't for the strawberries I would never have agreed to this!",_ Kirino thought getting mad at himself for being baited by just strawberries, which is his favorite.

 _'Now I have to go to his house everyday for one week! Urgh! This is humiliating! If only I have known',_ Kirino thought regretting yesterdays action.

* * *

 **I know that this is kind of short but I hope you like my story and please post a review to know if you readers want me to continue this or not**


	2. Monday (Part 1)

**Hello** **my dear readers hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was already after school and the Raimon team was preparing for practice and was changing their clothes in their club room.

"Hi _Kirino-sempai"_ , Kariya said to his sempai smiling _innocently_ at him.

"What do you want Kariya", Kirino said turning around to face him, looking quite annoyed.

"Nothing", once he passed by Kirino ,"just wanted to remind you of our deal that's all I hope you haven't forgotten it", who turn around and looked at Kirino who in turn was also looking back to see Kariya looking at him both making eye contact with each other, Kariya having a smirk on his face while Kirino having a scowl both having opposite expression. Kariya then turn around and continued walking outside the room and heading into the soccer field. Shindou then approached Kirino after Kariya was gone.

"What was that all about", Shindou asked to his best friend having seen the two talking to each other, and is now looking at Kirino whose face is as red as a tomato, whether it was from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

"It's nothing, we should go to", before Shindou could ask anything Kirino dashed out of the clubroom.

 **AFTER PRACTICE**

Practice was over and the sun was setting down. Everyone of the Raimon members were really exhausted on their practice and started changing clothes, after that one by one everyone started leaving the club room and only few are left.

"Hey, want to hang out at my place since we don't have anything to do", Shindou asked to Kirino. Kirino would have agreed right there and then, but remembered the bet that he made with Kariya and he immediately regretted making that stupid bet.

"Sorry Shindou maybe next time I still have some things I need to do", Kirino lied to his best friend, although Shindou could tell he was lying he just let it slip and agreed.

"Is that so well maybe next time then, bye", Shindou said and went ahead.

"Yeah next time, bye", Kirino said.

"Good you haven't forgotten our bet Kirino-sempai",Kariya said to Kirino after he was done changing, while Kirino was half finish yet, after that they too exited the clubroom.

"Neh, Kirino-sempai is your parent's at home?", Kariya asked.

"No both of my parent's are on a trip to my grandparent's house they won't be back until Monday, why?", Kirino asked looking at Kariya suspiciously.

"Nothing _sempai_ ", Kariya answered _innocently._

 _"_ Where are we even going huh?", Kirino asked following Kariya.

"To my apartment of course, where else", Kariya answered as if it it was dumbest question ever.

"Ah, right", answered Kirino feeling embarrassed for asking such a stupid question.

"But before that let's go to your house Kirino-sempai", Kariya said and looked up to Kirino.

"Why?", Kirino looked at Kariya having a confused face.

"Well since nobody's at your house you could stay with me for a while especially since the bet lasts for one week starting on Monday which is now", Kariya said smiling _innocently_ at Kirino but if you look into his eyes you could see the mischievousness in it.

"But...But...", Kirino looked horrified at the suggestion just thinking that he will be with Kariya for one whole week was too much for him and tried thinking of a reason why he can't go. But before he could think of any reason Kariya spoke first-

"Your parent's will be back by next Monday right, you could call them now and say that you are going to stay in your friends house for the week, and just bring the key of the house with you," Kariya answered grinning mischievously, knowing that he won the argument and that there's no way out of this. Kirino as much as he wanted to protest knew that Kariya has a point and as much as he hated it he agreed. A few minutes later they were already at Kirino's house.

"Wait here", Kirino said and went inside the house and after a few minutes he went outside. They then started walking to Kariya's apartment.

* * *

 **And this is the end sorry if it was kind of short please leave a review thank you very much**


	3. Monday (Part 2)

It was already dark outside when they got into Kariya's apartment. Once they've got inside Kariya didn't waste any time and started ordering Kirino around.

"Ki~ri~no~Sem~pai", Kariya sing sanged, smiling widely at Kirino, while Kirino shivered at the way he was being called, his hair standing at the end and feels something bad will happen to him.

"Wha...What... is it", Kirino asked nervously and gulped at Kariya who was smiling happily and innocently, if Kirino was honest he would have been fooled by those innocent smile of his if it wasn't for the fact that every time he smiles like that it means bad news to him.

"Here", and gave him the maid uniform still smiling.

"Do... I... Do I... Really...have...to...wear this", looking horrified at the uniform that was given to him.

"Well of course sempai! After all it is part of the bet", smirking at his sempai's annoyed face, his right eye twitching.

"But-"

"No buts sempai! You agreed to it you knew what will happen to you if you lose, you have to hold your end of bargain sempai", pouting at his sempai. And before Kirino could speak again he was again stopped.

"Sempai, you do know that you have many things to do right, that's why if I were you I would stop this nonsense fight and get started on working", he smiled at his sempai.

Kirino then begrudgingly went to the bathroom where Kariya had directed him. After a few minutes later, Kirino came back in the living room, looking down at the ground and was blushing madly. While Kariya was seated at the middle of the couch cross legged both hands lay behind the couch lazily and at his sides, while staring at Kirino eying him up and down the maid uniform suiting him perfectly, which is a simple blue dress that ends above the knee and a white apron along with blue and white stripes socks (refer to the picture of this story). Kariya licked his lips looking at his sempai like a predator studying his prey. Kariya was so busy looking at his sempai and thinking of all the things he could do to him that he didn't notice that he was being called.

"KARIYA!"

"WHAT!"

"WILL YOU STOP STARING!... You're ...Creeping me out", Kirino said avoiding making eye contact with Kariya and is fidgeting in nervousness and embarrassment.

"Ok before we start first things first, Rule #1) You have to either call me Master Kariya or Kariya-sama-"

"WHAT! AND WHY DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU THAT!", Kirino shouted angrily, glaring at Kariya as if he wants to murder him.

"Because you lost the bet and you are my maid and as your master you have to do whatever I say. And beside you will only need to call me that whenever the two of us are alone", Kariya answered casually not intimidated by the glare that was sent to him.

"Now come on call me Master Kariya or Kariya-sama", smirking at Kirino who was blushing madly on either embarrassment or anger or both it was hard to tell. Kirino was biting his lips and was thinking if he should do it or not, but decided the sooner the better.

"Ka...Kariya...-sama", Kirino whispered looking down at the floor but the redness in his cheek is still evident.

"What? I can't hear you?", Kariya said not hearing what Kirino just said.

"Ka...Kariya-sama", a little louder this time and even though Kariya heard it he still made hime repeat it just for the fun of looking at his embarrassing face.

"Louder Kirino-sempai, louder", Kariya said until Kirino got irritated.

"KARIYA-SAMA!", Kirino shouted at Kariya.

"Very good, see I knew you could say it", Kariya said while smirking at his sempai.

"Ok Rule #2) you have to do what ever I say for ONE WHOLE WEEK sempai", smiling innocently at him.

"Even..At school?"

"Even at school"

"Please tell me you're joking", Kirino said with a pleading voice.

"Nope I'm not joking sempai",Kariya said.

"URGH!..Come on Kariya, you're so unfair", Kirino said angrily.

"Life is unfair, sempai and don't stop calling me Kariya-sama", Kariya said.

"And Rule #3) this is the most important rule that you should never break no matter what circumstances, because if you do...Well let's just say there will be a punishment", Kariya said in a serious tone and face.

"And what's that?", Kirino asked nervously.

"That is-", Kariya said very slowly.

"That is-", Kirino started copying him because he was nervous at what is the 3rd rule.

"Whenever-"

"Whenever-"

"Were inside-"

"Were inside-"

"My apartment-"

"Your apartment-"

"You will-"

"I will-"

"ALWAYS-", at saying this he had a serious voice again.

"ALWAYS-", at this Kirino got a little scared.

"Wear-"

"Wear-"

"Your-"

"My-"

"MAID UNIFORM!", Kariya finished and started smiling at Kirino.

"MAID UNIFORM!... WHAT!...WAIT!...SERIOUSLY!", Kirino shouted angrily. Partially because of himself for getting nervous and acting like a fool and the rest is because of Kariya for making him nervous and act like a fool.

"Anyway it's almost for dinner time, call me when you are done cooking", Kariya said and went to his room, but then he turn around and said

"You should also wake up early tomorrow since you will be the one creating our lunch boxes and I almost forgot wear your maid uniform tomorrow morning", and went straight his bed to do who knows what.

* * *

 **And that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed it**

 **please leave a review or p.m me just incase**


	4. Monday (Part 3)

**Hello Everyone sorry for the long wait anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kirino was already done cooking their food for their dinner and went to call Kariya to his room.

"Kariya-sama, dinner's ready", Kirino called, and went back to the kitchen to prepare the food in the table. After a few minutes Kariya came in the kitchen with a _sly smile_ and sat on the table. When Kirino looked at him his whole body shivered and was going to eat already when he was stopped by Kariya.

"Feed me", was all Kariya said and was looking at Kirino with the sly smile never fading.

"What?!", Kirino's mouth was already open since he was in the middle of putting the food in his mouth and was looking at Kariya ridiculously eyes wide like saying ' _Are you serious!'._

"Didn't you hear me I said feed me, _maid_ ", Kariya said raising an eyebrow at Kirino. Emphasizing the word _maid_ to Kirino. Kirino in turn blushed from embarrassment.

"But but but I-", Kirino could not finish his sentence since Kariya cut him off.

"You are _my maid_ and _I'm_ _your_ _master_ , _my_ _orders_ are _absolute ", _Kariya said seriously never stopped looking at Kirino. And Kirino begrudgingly went to seat near Kariya.

"Good", Kariya said before opening his mouth so that Kirino can feed him, all the while Kirino was blushing from both embarrassment and anger and was glaring at Kariya, who was having the time of his life on being feed by _his maid._

After they were done eating Kariya ordered Kirino to wash the dishes and clean the table, and Kariya went upstairs. After Kirino was done doing what he was told to do he was again called.

"Kirino! Come here", Kariya called to the bathroom. And Kirino quickly went to the bathroom standing in front of the door.

"What is it Kariya-sama?", Kirino said irritatingly but not noticeable, since he is getting tired of being bossed around.

"Get me my towel in my room", Kariya ordered.

"I understand Kariya-sama", Kirino said growling lowly so that the other person on the opposite side wont hear him, and went to Kariya's room to take his towel.

"Kariya-sama your towel is here. I'm going in", Kirino said before opening the door and putting the towel near Kariya's clothes, he was gonna go out when Kariya stopped him.

"And where are you going?", Kariya asked or more like demanded.

"Uhm... Outside", Kirino answered unsure and dumbfounded, pointing at the door leading outside of the bathroom.

"Did I order you to go", Kariya said. At this statement Kirino's eyes widened like it was going to pooped out of his head ' _don't tell me he's going to-"_

"Wash my back",Kariya ordered to Kirino giving him his sly smile. This time Kirino's blushed just becomes ten times redder than usual, and you could imagine that Kirinos hair went up like a cat. And before he could say anything Kariya cut him off _again._

"You know for a maid you're not that obedient are you. I'm wondering since you don't follow my orders quickly I think we should put another rule." Kariya said in a serious tone and have a serious face. While Kirino was kind of scared at what might be the fourth rule, knowing Kariya he does not want to be punished at all.

"And what's that?", Kirino asked a little scared knowing that he might regret asking that question.

"Rule #4) every time you you hesitate and don't follow my orders quickly,there will be punishment. And that punishment is a secret", Kariya said smiling devilishly and if you look more closely his eyes are glinting evilly not hiding the fact that the punishment will really be cruel. At this rate Kirino was already scared at what might happen to him if he ever disobey Kariya's order.

"I understand, Kariya-sama", Kirino said and he started walking towards Kariya to wash his back and hair, all the while blushing. Since even though they see each other naked during practice this is the first time he was going to touch Kariya physically, while Kariya was smirking victoriously.

After he was done he was ordered that he could take his turn at the shower. After that Kirino quickly went to sleep since it was already night time.

* * *

 **And that's the end of day one, hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Tuesday

**And it's the start of Day 2** **  
**

* * *

"KKKRRRIIINNNGGG!", a minute later an arm then shot out from the bed towards the alarm clock to turn it off.

"Urgh!...Morning already?!", Kirino said as he grudgingly stood up and changed into his _maid uniform_ which made him scowl, not making his day better.

After that he then started walking into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and shelves to see what kind of food he can cook. Once he has all of the ingredients he started cooking for their breakfast and started creating their lunch. After the preparations was done and put the food in the table. He then went to Kariya's room.

"Kariya-sama, breakfast's ready I'm coming in", after that he went insides Kariya's room, who was still sleeping soundly. Kariya was laying in his bed hugging a teddy bear which in Kirino's mind was kind of cute since he looked such a nice kid sleeping peacefully like that, but remembered all the pranks this kid has done to him and Kirino changed his mind about him.

 _'So this is what they meant by don't judge a book by it's cover',_ Kirino thought before finally deciding to wake up his _master._

"Kariya-sama, wake up breakfasts ready", Kirino called to Kariya who was sleeping peacefully.

"Kariya-sama wake up," this time Kirino seated at the bed and was already shaking Kariya which still has no effect.

"Kariya-sama!", a little louder this time and was roughly shaking him, Kirino then stood up and was already pouting angrily at Kariya, and took his teddy bear away from him.

"KARIYA-SAMA!", Kirino shouted this time who was leaning to Kariya both hands either beside Kariya's head.

"Waaahhh!", Kirino screamed when someone or something was wrapped around his waist and was pulled down on the bed, once he opened his eyes he saw that Kariya was awake and that their position is reversed. Kariya is smirking and was looking at his sempai who was blushing madly and looked at him predatory and licked his lips. Kirino was so stunned for a few seconds before he fully realized the position they were in both of his hand was either on his side while Kariya's hand was on either beside his head trapping him. Especially when Kariya licked his lips looking at him dangerously and is just frozen in that position.

"My my, my dear maid that's not how you wake up your master. Here let me teach you", Kariya then leaned near Kirino's ear and whispered, "Kariya-sama _please_ wake up, breakfast is ready for you, _my dear lord_ ", he said huskily earning a shiver from Kirino. Kariya then touched Kirino's hair and smelled it after that he put it in his lips kissing it.

"Understand?", Kariya said smiling innocently at Kirino eying him on his reaction who was blushing madly to the point that he can't speak and can only nod. Kariya then stood up and went to the door going to the kitchen to eat. After a few minutes Kirino stood up and followed Kariya to eat as well, and of course Kariya ordered him to feed him. After that they both went to school.

 **At School**

Kirino walked inside the classroom and went to his seat, when Shindou appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Kirino where have you been? I went to your house to fetch you but no one's there", Shindou asked to his best friend.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you, my parent's are out this week",Kirino answered.

"Is that so! Well then why don't you sleep with my place I'm sure my parent's won't mind, besides it's been so long since you sleep over in my house", Shindou said happily to his best friend, since it's been so long since the last time they hanged out together.

"Oh!...Uhm...About that -", Kirino was stuttering unsure on how to answer his best friend and before he could continue he was cut off by the school bell, and the teacher came and told them to go back to their seat.  
 **  
L** **unch Time**

Shindou, Kirino, and Sangoku, were at the roof top and were going to eat their lunch when suddenly the door on the rooftop open and came out Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Tsurugi, Hikaru and Kariya.

"Oh, Captain, Kirino-sempai, Sangoku-sempai you're here to", Tenma said when he spotted them.

"Hey guys, why don't you sit here with us", Sangoku said.

"Hai!", Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, and Hikaru shouted. Everyone then formed a circle and opened their lunchboxes so that they could start eating.

"Eh! Kirino-sempai, Kariya-kun why are your lunch the same?",Tenma asked looking both at their lunches which is the same.

"Eh!..Uhm!...", Kirino didn't know what to say, Kariya then answered.

"I _asked_ Kirino-sempai to make me one", Kariya said emphasizing the word asked. Which shocked most of them.

"And why would you asked him to do that for you?", Shindou asked getting a little bit irritated. Hearing this Kariya noticed that Shindou was a bit irritated or more like _jealous_ but not that noticeable that his teammates will notice it, at this Kariya as much as he want to smirk tried to hide it by smiling innocently at them.

"Uhm...Well... Didn't Kirino-sempai told you?", asked Kariya acting confused to Shindou who was already confused and was looking back and forth at Kariya and Kirino not liking the secrecy that _his best friend_ is hiding from him. All the while Kirino was shocked and was looking at Kariya like stating ' _what are you saying',_ he then noticed that the whole grouped become silent and was looking at the three of them.

"Uhm, Kirino-sempai what does Kariya meant by that?", Shinsuke asked confusedly.

"Uhm... Well...You see...", Kirino stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Kirino-sempai is staying with me for a while", Kariya answered and is smiling _innocently_ at them. Which shocked them all but the one who was the most shocked was Shindou.

"Why's that?", Sangoku asked not believing what the first year just said.

"Why not Sangoku-sempai?", Kariya asked _innocently_ at his sempai.

"Uhm.. Well... Nothing", Sangoku answered looking towards Kirino and Shindou's way looking worriedly, after that they ate silently the air around became heavy especially in Shindou, Kirino, and Kariya's place. Shindou was the first person to finish his food and excused himself as soon as possible.

 **After School  
**  
Since that incident in the roof top Shindou started avoiding Kirino, not wanting to talk to him at all.

"OK everyone listen up due to some problems we won't have any practices today", Endou said to them and the first person to leave the room was Shindou, Kirino was going to go after him but someone grabbed his wrist and looked to see Kariya having a serious and a little angry face.

"And where do you think you are going, _Kirino-sempai"_ , Kariya asked.

"Kariya _please_ let me go I-",Kirino whispered pleadingly to Kariya making sure that no one of their teammates can hear them, but was cut off by Kariya.

"And then what, what are you going to do catch up to Shindou and explain yourself to him which would end up in a fight", Kariya said seriously his gripped on Kirino's wrist tightening.

"Let go, K-A-R-I-Y-A!", Kirino said who was starting to get angry at Kariya.

"No, I won't", Kariya said, both having a glaring contest they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice someone approaching them.

"Do you two have a problem?", Kurahama asked, since the two of them were busy glaring at each other they didn't notice that Kurumada, Amagi, Hamano, and Hayami were looking at their direction, while the rest were out already.

"No, nothing", Kirino answered bitterly and quickly went out already followed by Kariya. And both went home.

 **Kariya's Apartment**

Once they were inside, Kariya ordered Kirino that after he changes on his maid uniform he should come to his room so that he could start doing all of his assignments for him.

"Of course _Kariya-sama",_ Kirino said sarcastically at Kariya. And before Kariya could say something Kirino quickly went into his room and shut the door loudly.

After Kirino stomped into his room Kariya went to his to changed into his normal clothing seat at his bed and waited for Kirino to enter his room. After a while Kirino came in and started doing Kariya's homework not even bothering greeting nor making eye contact with his master since he was so angry at what happened at school. Kariya of course noticed this and was not liking it at all.

"Hey, don't tell me your still mad about what happened earlier", Kariya said looking at Kirino's back. But Kirino didn't answer back much less looked at him, and because of this Kariya got irritated.

"Hey! Are you deaf! Answer me!", Kariya said angrily to Kirino which still has no effect.

"I said-", Kariya walked closer to Kirino angrily, he touched Kirino's shoulder and was planning to turn him around to face him.

"ANSWER ME!", he angrily shouted at Kirino's face.

"SO WHAT IF I AM!", Kirino shouted back angrily tears forming at the end of his eyes. Which made Kariya shocked because of two reasons one is Kirino _his maid, his slave_ had the nerves to shout back at _him, the master_ , and partially because it was his first time seeing his sempai this vulnerable that he felt something in his chest and was only looking at his sempai in shock. It took a few minutes but after that he excused himself.

"I'm going out for a while, make sure that once I come back my assignment are all done and that dinner is ready", Kariya said a bit irritated. But Kirino didn't answer back, as much as Kariya wanted to retort and trashed out on Kirino's attitude he just let it go and went out. After a few minutes Kirino started crying.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short**

 **Review please would really be nice**


	6. Wednesday (Part 1)

After Kariya came back on his walk that night they didn't talk much after that, although Kirino still does his job as he cooks for their dinner and breakfast but other than that they didn't interact nor look at each other eye to eye and there's this cold aura around each other.

 **School**

Since it was break time Kirino looked for Shindou to try and explain things to him. He then found Shindou at the rooftop sitting on a bench.

"Shindou", Kirino called and walked towards the bench were he was seated and sit next to him.

"Why?", Shindou asked not looking him and just looking ahead.

"Shindou let me explain", Kirino said slowly.

"Then explain", he said coldly and sharply.

"You see I'm staying with Kariya for a while", Kirino said.

"Why are you staying with him, when you could have stayed with me", he said angrily and turned to face him his face having a serious expression, his eyes expressing hurt and betrayal.

"It's... A bit complicated... I can't explain properly", Kirino said getting worried by the minute by Shindou's reactions.

"A bit complicated or have I been replaced as your _best friend_ ", Shindou angrily said the word best friend. Kirino was shocked at this statement.

"Shindou, no one can replace you as my best friend. And you know that. You are my one and only best friend Shindou Takuto", Kirino said firmly to Shindou.

"If I really am _your one and only best friend_, what are you hiding from me!", Shindou shouted at Kirino.

"I'm not hiding anything from you!", Kirino shouted back.

"Oh please yeah right", Shindou said sarcastically at Kirino.

"I'm serious!", Kirino shouted who was starting to get angry at Shindou.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were staying with Kariya! No wait scratch that since when did the two of you started liking each other! Last time I knew you hated each other that you thought of him as part of the SEED!", Shindou shouted standing up. At this Kirino gasped since he tried his best to hide this fact from Shindou, but then again this is Shindou were talking about he wasn't called a genius for nothing, then again they are childhood friends they understand each other perfectly if not a little bit too perfectly.

"Shi!..Shindou!...You knew!", Kirino said shockingly.

"Of course I knew! _You're my best friend_ Kirino! You can't hide anything from me", Shindou said as a matter of fact.

"Shindou I-", Kirino said not knowing what to say.

"Do you think of me as _your best friend_?!", Shindou asked Kirino.

"Of course I do! Shindou!", Kirino shouted standing up too.

"If you do! Then what's this secret that you're hiding from me! And don't even try on denying or lying to me!", Shindou shouted back.

"It's not that I don't trust you! It's just that it's just that-", Kirino tried to explain but not finding the right words into his mind.

"It's just what Kirino! It's just what!"Shindou shouted angrily. Kirino having have enough of the shouting and fight.

"Aaarrrggghhh!...Stop being jealous Shindou it's just for one week!", and Kirino stomped off leaving Shindou alone. What they didn't know that someone saw them fighting and was hiding behind a wall. After that incident for the rest of the day the two avoided each other like a plague.

 **At Practice**

Everyone from the soccer Raimon club noticed the tension between the two best friend. They also noticed that Kirino is now sometimes with Kariya from going to school and homeward.

"Uhm...Kirino-sempai are you and captain fighting?", Tenma asked along with him is Shinsuke.

"No were not, there's... Just this... Little... Misunderstanding... That's all", at answering this Kirino smiled at Tenma letting him know this won't last.

"Does it have something to do with Kariya?", when Tenma asked this Kirino was shocked and tried to look like he's confused.

"No..Of course not..Why would you ever think like that of Kariya, Tenma", Kirino said not making eye contact with Tenma.

"Well it's just that we noticed since the incident at the rooftop you and Shindou don't interact that much anymore",Tenma said. At hearing the word 'we' he looked at Tenma shocked.

"And there's a little bit of tension too", Shinsuke added.

"What do you mean by 'we'?", Kirino asked.

"Practically everyone, even coach Endou notices it", Shinsuke answered.

Kirino then felt that something was not right, that's when he noticed everyone was quiet although they look like they were talking to each other and were doing somethings it's obvious that they were listening to their conversation and were giving them side way glances. Just then coach Endou came.

"Okay everyone go to the soccer fields practice starts now", coach Endou informed and everyone started going out. Kariya is also heading when someone grabbed him by his wrist stopping him from moving forward and when he looked who it is it was Tsurugi who has a serious face on him.

"I need to talk to you for a second", Tsurugi said in a serious face. At this Kariya narrowed his eyes but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Sure, what is it that you wanted to talk about?", Kariya asked innocently looking at Tsurugi.

"Stop acting Kariya, you're not fooling me with that innocent act of yours", Tsurugi said. Kariya was shocked since he didn't know that someone like Tsurugi could see through his acts. But got over it quickly and let him see who he truly was after all there's no use acting anymore.

"Fine whatever, so what do you want then", Kariya said while smirking.

"Why are you doing this?", Tsurugi asked.

"Doing what?", Kariya asked one eyebrow raising.

"You know exactly what I mean", Tsurugi said who was starting to get annoyed at Kariya.

"I have no clue what you are talking about", Kariya insisted.

"Why are you trying to destroy Kirino-sempai and Shindou-sempai's friendship", Tsurugi said.

"Destroying, were you deaf didn't you hear what Kirino- sempai said earlier, they're having a _misunderstanding_ ", Kariya said. Tsurugi then smirk at Kariya, while Kariya made a scowl in his face.

"What! What are you smirking at?!", Kariya asked irritatingly at Tsurugi.

"I get it you just want Kirino-sempai to _notice_ you, don't you", Tsurugi said not letting the smirk off of his face, especially when he got the shocked expression of Kariya, between embarrassment and anger Kariya look like he was going to murder someone.

"Why act so shock, I mean it was pretty obvious since you always tease Kirino-sempai", Tsurugi said.

"Shut up!", Kariya shouted angrily and stomped out of the room.

* * *

 **I am so sorry if this chapter is super lame I just running out of ideas, I would really appreciate it if you would give me some.  
Anyways hope you still like it.  
**


	7. Wednesday (Part 2)

**Hello my dear readers sorry for the long wait here's the next Chapter**

* * *

The Raimon Junior Soccer club was taking a break for a while before continuing their practice again.

"Kirino-sempai can you get my water bottle in the bag",Kariya smiled at Kirino. While Kirino obediently did as he told all the while grumbling taking the bottle and is walking towards Kariya.

"Here" Kirino said offering the bottle, once Kariya took Kirino walked away but before he could be too far away from Kariya he is called again. And he irritatingly went back to Kariya.

"My water bottle is empty can I drink in your water bottle instead?" Kariya asked nicely at Kirino while adding his innocent smile. Kirino was going to say something but in that second Kariya narrowed his eyes and glared on him, although it was only second Kirino knew what that glare meant reminding him that he is his slav- I mean maid and gave him his water bottle so that Kariya could drink.

While this is happening they didn't notice that there were two people watching their interaction and also noticed the glare that Kariya sent on Kirino. Making the other person growl and was glaring heatedly at Kariya he even almost destroyed his water bottle, while the other person was just standing observing the whole thing his stoic face not showing any kind of emotion.

"Thank you Kirino-sempai" Kariya said smiling innocently.

"Your welcome" and is about to walk away when someone grabbed his arm.

"What is it now Kariya" Kirino said turning around getting tired already just by being ordered around by Kariya. Kariya then gave Kirino his water bottle, while Kirino looked questioningly at it looking back at the bottle and at Kariya.

"Can you _please_ put it back in the bag" Kariya smiled widely. Kirino is about to open his mouth and is about to say something but closed it and just went to where Kariya's bag is. When he is about to put the water bottle in the bag Kirino noticed that the bottle isn't empty at all in fact it's still half full.

 _'Why that Kariya! He just wanted me being ordered around! Aaarrrggghhh!'_ Kirino thought. While he is busy he didn't notice that Shindou is walking towards Kariya since his back is turned around in their direction.

"Why do you keep ordering Kirino around when you can do it for yourself, Kariya" Shindou said to Kariya.

 _"_ Why? _jealous_ , captain since Kirino isn't focusing at you or by your side" smirking evilly at Shindou at this Shindou's face was red because of anger and was going to say something but before he could say anything else their coach shouted that their break time is over and practice resumed again.

 **After Practice**

After everyone is done practicing,all of them went straight to their club room and started changing back into their school uniform except from the other first years like Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kariya since their on cleaning duty. Everyone already left the clubroom and the only people who were left were Tsurugi and Kirino. Kirino was already buttoning his uniform.

"You are such a _naughty_ person, sempai", Tsurugi said behind Kirino making the other person shock and turn around he saw that Tsurugi is very _very_ close to him making Kirino backed up against the wall. Eyes wide and looked up at Tsurugi.

"Wha...What...are you talking about... Tsurugi?" Kirino asked confusedly at taller male. At this statement Tsurugi just took some of Krino's hair and closed it on his face and smelled it he smirk when the smell of his sempais hair is strawberry.

"Strawberry sempai?", Tsurugi asked amusingly at Kirino, which in turn made the latter blush, and took his strands of hair from Tsurugis hands and looked side ways his eyes not meeting Tsurugi's.

"So..So..What of it... Have a problem with that" Kirino stuttered blushing more.

"Nothing at all _sempai"_ when Tsurugi said the word _sempai_ it gave Kirino shiver.

"So...What do you mean...By me...Being..Naughty, Tsurugi" Kirino said trying to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

"Do you really not know sempai?" Tsurugi asked once again this time putting his hand on beside Kirino's head trapping him and just made Kirino blush two times redder. Kirino just shook his head while looking down hiding his eyes from Tsurugi.

"Neh, did anyone ever told you how _beautiful_ you are, sempai" Tsurugi, making Kirino's eyes twitch and just blushed even harder, whether to get angry or to get embarrassed it was hard to say.

"You!...You!...Are just as worst as Kariya!" Kirino shouted blushing madly while glaring at Tsurugi.

"Oh sempai believe me when I say this" and he closely whispered into his sempais ear " I could be worst" making Kirino shiver. Tsurugi then kissed Kirino on the cheek making Kirino redder than a tomato and just stood there daze at what just occurred.

"This is what I meant _sempai"_ Tsurugi said and walk away on Kirino and headed straight for the door.

"See you tomorrow, _sempai"_ , Tsurugi said while exiting the club room. After Tsurugi exited the room, Kirino slowly slid down until he was sitting on the tiled floor.

 **Outside of the Club room**

Just us Tsurugi came out of the door he noticed someone from his side and turned side ward and saw it was Shindou who was glaring at him, at this Tsurugi just smirked and walked towards him.

"Why captain I never knew you were a stalker type" Tsurugi said sarcastically.

"Since when?" Shindou asked seriously at Tsurugi.

"Since when what?"although Tsurugi knew what that question meant ' _since when did you have start to have a liking to_ _you-know-who'_ but acted like he didn't know what Shindou meant.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Shindou shouted getting angrier by the minute. But instead of answering Tsurugi retorted back.

"Captain don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversation" Tsurugi said back.

"Just answer my question!" Shindou shouted and swing his hand making a bald fist.

"Does it matter! Seriously Shindou _-sempai,_ I wouldn't be contempt in your situation that just because you two are childhood friends and are best friend that doesn't mean that he will be forever yours, because if you don't do something he will be taken away from you" Tsurugi said and started walking away, what they didn't know was that someone was listening to their conversation.

' _So it isn't only Shindou-sempai but also Tsurugi to, so that's why he acted like that_ ' Kariya thought once both of them were out of sight he started walking towards the clubroom _'doesn't matter after all I have the upper hand since Kirino-sempai is my sla- I mean maid'_ at this he smirked evilly.

 **Back at Kirino**

' _What the heck was that about?! What did Tsurugi mean by me being naughty I didn't even do anything bad?! And why did he kissed me'_ Kirino thought all the while blushing and after a few minutes of calming himself by deep breathing he is able to stand again but a bit wobbly since his legs are shaking a little because of what Tsurugi did and started organizing his things.

 _'Oh shoot!_ _I forgot my math book. It would have been fine if we didn't have any homework, no choice I have to go back to the classroom'_ Kirino thought in finality, just then the door to the club opened and came in Kariya.

"Kariya?! Where are the others" meaning where are Tenma and Shinsuke since the three of them were on cleaning duty.

"I've told them that I didn't feel too well and agreed to let me go home first" Kariya said smirking.

"You are such a bad boy you know that" Kirino said walking towards glaring at him.

"Of course I know Kirino-sempai" just then Kariya pulled one of Kirino's pigtail harshly making Kirino yelp and his head bend down a little until he is the same height as Kariya.

"And have you forgotten to call me _Kariya-sama_ when were _alone_ " Kariya said smiling evilly tightening his grip on Kirino's hair.

"I'm sorry Kariya-sama I won't ever forget again"Kirino said his eyes closed and a tear is forming in his eye. At this Kariya harshly let go of Kirino's hair and pushed him backward making Kirino stumble on one of the couch making him sit harshly. Once Kirino opened his eyes he was shocked to see Kariya's face is only a few inches away from him and froze 'cause he didn't know what to do. He then is again shocked when Kariya put both of his hands on both sides of his head trapping him, Kariya is looking down on him smirking.

"Listen here Kirino until the weeks not over _you belong to me. got it!_ " Kariya said harshly and grabbed on Kirino's hand and tagged him harshly making Kirino stumbling while standing up. They were already close to the gate when Kirino remembered his homework on his math subject.

"Kariya-sama! Wait please I forgot something" Kirino begged at Kariya who was holding his hand tightly not wanting to let go even if they did stop.

"What is it?" Kariya asked annoyed. Wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"I forgot something, please let me go I'll come back as soon as possible" Kirino said looking at Kariya in the eyes pleadingly.

"Fine but come back as soon as possible" Kariya said harshly annoyed.

"I understand Kariya-sama"Kirino said and run towards the school building, while Kariya waits in front of the school gate.

* * *

 **Thank you very much puppenyalice for giving me great ideas.**

 **Please leave comment or just p.m me thank you my dear readers**


	8. Wednesday (Part 3)

**Hey guys this is the next chapter**

 **Hope** **you** **enjoy** **it**.

* * *

Kirino was already in front of the door of their classroom and opened the door and went to his desk to take his math book.

' _Weird it should just be around here'_ Kirino thought looking for his book on his desk, not noticing that the door opened and someone came in.

"Looking for this", a voice suddenly making Kirino jump making his twin tail stood up like a startled cat, once he turn around he saw that it was none other than Shindou who is holding his book. For a few minutes nobody spoke or moved, until Kirino couldn't handle the awkward silence and spoke first.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Kirino asked more than stated. And went closely to Shindou to get the book.

"It's so you to forget your things especially, things that has to do with homework" Shindou smiled at his friend.

"Ahaha! I guess your right... You really do know me well" Kirino awkwardly smiled at Shindou while scratching his head.

"Well that's because were best friends" Shindou stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh! Of course...You're right" Kirino said.

"Well...I'll be... Going now" Kirino said turning around and is about to walk towards the door but before he could take a step Shindou grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Wait! Kirino I... About the rooftop incident earlier...I ...I'm sorry...I didn't mean... What I did back then...I ...I ...I hope we could... still be friends" Shindou stuttered not noticing that there were tears forming in his eyes and is already crying. Seeing this Kirino felt something warmth in his heart and took a step forward towards Shindou and used his hands and sleeves to wash away Shindou's tears.

"Of course were still friends will always be friends Shindou"Kirino said half smilingly at Shindou. At hearing this Shindou was really happy since they rekindle their friendship but he also felt a stung in his heart, but ignored it for a while.

"Thank you Kirino, for forgiving me" Shindou said when he stopped crying and is smiling happily at Kirino.

"It's my pleasure" Kirino said and he too was smiling happily and brightly since the light of the sunset is hitting Kirino's face making him look more brightly, and there it is again his hearts starts feeling all warm and comfy inside. And before Shindou could notice what he was doing his body moved on automatically reaching Kirino's face and lightly kissed Kirino's lips.

"SHINDOU!" Kirino shouted shocked at what just happened, at this Shindou woke up from his trance and saw Kirino's red face his hands covering his mouth and that's when he realized what he just did and he too started blushing madly.

"Kirino!...I...I'm so sorry!...I didn't know what has gotten into me.. Please don't get mad... No! Wait it's better if you do get mad rather than getting our friendship destroyed-" and Shindou continued non-stop all the while stuttering and blushing. When Kirino saw this he couldn't help but giggle at first and then before he know it he was laughing hard.

"Ahahaha!... Ser...Seriously Shindou...I never knew you could get that cute!... Ahahaha!" Kirino said while holding onto his stomach, while Shindou was just standing there confuse but still have a red tint on his cheek.

"Your not mad?" Shindou asked Kirino.

"Shocked? Yes, mad? Never. I would never get mad at you for too long Shindou" Kirino answered happily and looked at Shindou straight in the eyes after he calmed down and just like he said he wasn't mad at all and is already calm although he is still blushing but he is smiling at Shindou letting him know that he was fine with it. Shindou then sigh happily and smiled, he then walked closer to Kirino.

"Can I... Kiss you... Again?" Shindou asked blushingly not looking at Kirino's way. Kirino then blushed ten times redder than usual and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"E... Excuse me... What?" Kirino asked not believing at what he just heard.

"Can I.. Kiss you.. Again" Shindou repeated, and this time Kirino blushed redder than any tomato there is.

"Umm..Ahhh...Ahh!-" but before Kirino could answer the door was harshly opened making both boys jump and look towards the opened door and is shocked that the person who opened it was none other than Kariya.

"Oh! Shindou-sempai you're here to?" Kariya asked nicely.

"Kariya, what are you doing here?" Shindou asked frowning at Kariya.

"I'm still here because I'm waiting for Kirino-sempai" Kariya said smiling innocently at Shindou, while Kirino shivered making his hair stood up ' _I have a bad feeling here'_ Kirino thought while looking at Kariya.

"So Kirino-sempai do you got your book now?" Kariya asked while walking towards them stopping in front of Kirino and smiled to him.

"Yea...Yeah... I did" Kirino said stuttering not looking at Kariya in the eye.

"Well then" Kariya harsh fully grabbed Kirino's wrist and started walking towards the door "lets go" once they were in front of the door "see you tomorrow _captain"_ Kariya said to Shindou not looking back.

 **Kariya's Apartment**

Once both of them were inside, Kariya harshly pushed Kirino on the couch making him lie on it. Once Kirino opened his eyes he is shocked at their position since he is lying on the couch while Kariya is on top of him in a kneeling position between his legs while he harshly put both of his hand beside his head trapping him making him scared and looked horrified at what Kariya might do to him.

"Ka...Kariya-sama" Kirino said scared and froze in place not daring to make a move at what Kariya might do to him since he was looking at him angrily. Kariya then slowly closed their gap until they were only a few inches only, that's when Kirino snapped and reality came back to him and putted both of his hands on Kariya's shoulders and started pushing him back fighting him.

"Stop it Kariya! This isn't funny you know!" Kirino shouted while pushing Kariya back but it was no use he may be small but he sure is powerful when it comes to strength.

"Will...You...Stop...Struggling...Kirino...Aaarrrggghhh!... That's it!" Kariya growled getting angry at Kirino for fighting back he then used both of his hands to capture Kirinos hands and put it above Kirino's head trapping him more.

He then harshly kissed Kirino on the lips making the said boy eyes grow wide with shock and a tear fell down from his eyes, he tried to speak to tell Kariya to stop but only backfired since once he opened his mouth Kariya's tongue went inside tasting every bit of Kirino's mouth.

"Nnnggghhh!... Hah!...Kariya!... Stop!...Please!.." Kirino tried to say tears were already coming out of his eyes but Kariya just continued kissing him harshly again and again.

"Who do you belong to?" Kariya asked menacingly looking down at Kirino who had his eyes closed and is crying.

"Who do you belong to?!" Kariya shouted at Kirino in the face making Kirino turn sideways, but only fueled Kariya's anger and used his one hand to hold Kirino's hands while the other is used to hold Kirino's face and force him to look at Kariya straight in the eyes.

"I'll ask you again, who do you belong to!?" Kariya shouted a bit louder this time making Kirino cringed and he cried harder.

"Kariya...please...sto-""SLAP!" Kirino was slapped in the cheek making him cry more harder.

"Shut up! And answer my question _**slave!**_ " Kariya said to Kirino.

"Kariya... I belong to Kariya-sama" Kirino said while crying. Satisfied Kariya let go of Kirino and stood up, Kirino then formed himself into a ball crying himself out. While Kariya is already turned around and is looking at him side ward.

"After your done being such a drama queen cook us for dinner" Kariya ordered Kirino and went to his room leaving Kirino to cry for himself.

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope you enjoy it, Thank you.**


	9. Thursday (Part 1)

**Hi guys, this is the next chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's already early in the morning and some student's were already going to school to do their morning club activities. Two boys then entered the soccer clubroom, and everyone noticed the tension that were surrounding the two. Especially when Kariya saw Shindou approaching Kirino and Kirino smiled a little and they started talking to each other and once practice started the tension only got tenser since Kirino and Shindou were in the same group while Kariya was in another group and that's when Kariya's play got rougher especially when he and Shindou would fight for the ball,while the same applies with Shindou. That's when the others decided to step in to help their teammates. That's why they planned that after morning practice is over that's when they start to have a talk with them.

 **After Practice**

"Hey, Kariya is there something wrong?" Tenma asked worriedly.

"Yeah, is there?" Shinsuke added.

"Mmm... No nothing's wrong" Kariya said shaking his head as a sign of no and smiled at them.

"You sure? Since I'm 100% sure you're not" Hikaru said.

"And what makes you say that" Kariya asked his smile disappeared and acted confusedly.

"Since both you and Kirino-sempai have this" Shinsuke then moved his hand as if trying to show something "kind of tension".

"And it only gets tenser when captain is around", Hikaru added.

"Ahahahaha, you guys must be imagining things" Kariya said while faking a laugh acting like he is amused by their accusation.

"You sure? Because from the way we noticed it you and Kirino have always been with each other since this week started and you keep ordering Kirino-sempai around too much" Shinsuke said.

"I'm even surprised that he doesn't complain at all, I mean just last week you two don't like each other especially when you prank him and he chased you in the school hallway and also there's this tension rivalry between you two" Hikaru stated from his observation.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tenma asked.

"I told you nothing's wrong between us, it's just that when we couldn't handle the rivalry we had at each other we decided to just confront each other, you know talk each other out out on what's our problem with each other is" Kariya smiled at them apologetically. As much as the three wants some answers looks like Kariya isn't gonna budge so easily so for now they let it go with him and Kirino.

"On with the next question then" Shinsuke said.

"What are you and captain fighting about?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Kariya is shocked since he didn't know that the three of them were _that obvious_.

"What are you and captain fighting about?" Shinsuke asked.

"Uhmm...I don't know...What to say... Uhmm...Ahahahaha...Does it really look like were fighting?" Kariya asked scratching his head smiling at them acting like he doesn't understand them at all.

"Yeah" the three said in unison.

"Uhmm...Me and Captain aren't really fighting you know... I guess he was just shocked when he learned that Kirino-sempai will be staying with me for the whole week" Kariya explained to them giving them his innocent smile.

"Shindou-sempai must be so used of Kirino-sempai's presence always beside him that it must have cause him great shock when he found out that Kirino-sempai will be staying with me for a while, and since his older than me and staying with me we kind of build a _sibling_ _relationship_. That's the reason why Kirino-sempai is sometimes with me" Kariya added.

"And why is Kirino-sempai staying with you then?" Shinsuke asked.

"And why not, you make it sound like it's a bad thing?" Kariya said, and is starting to get annoyed by their question but he's careful not to let it show up.

"Well... It's just that it's weird that you let Kirino-sempai come stay with you for a while that's all" Tenma said.

"Well just like I said before since we didn't like our former relationship we try to change it by letting Kirino-sempai stay with me" Kariya stated.

"Good thing both your parent's agreed on it" Hikaru said.

"About that both of my adoptive parent's are out of country for their honeymoon while Kirino's-sempai's parent are out of town" Kariya explained to them.

"Oh! Is that so ok, well we'll be going now" Tenma said. As much as they want to ask Kariya more they don't know how to and they are sure that Kariya is not going to budge so easily to answer them.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Kirino" Hayami greeted along with Hamano, and Sangoku while Kirino is fixing his things.

"Hey" Kirino greeted back and turned around to face them once he was done fixing his things and looked at both of them.

"So what's going on with you, Kariya and Shindou" Sangoku asked.

"Excuse me, what?" looking at them confusedly.

"You don't have to hide it on us, it's pretty obvious on the team" Hamano said.

"Listen, Kirino we won't force you if you don't want to tell it to us but if there is something wrong between you three then it's not a good idea to hide it from us, since for me you are my second family and besides I don't like my friends fighting at all" Sangoku said trying to encourage Kirino to tell them what's the problem.

"Thank you Sangoku-sempai, thank you Hayami and Hamano I'll think about it" Kirino said smiling at them glad that they're trying to help him.

"Hey, Sangoku-sempai why did you ask me instead of Shindou?" Kirino asked at the three of them.

"Well since from the looks of it you're the most stressed one out of the three of you" Hamano answered.

"I do?" Kirino asked since he didn't know that he was that stressed that it can be shown on his face.

"Yes, you do" Hayami said.

"That's why were telling you that if you can't handle the problem on yourself anymore you could tell it to us so that we can help you" Sangoku said on Kirino.

"Really? Thank you, you guys, for trying to help me but don't worry I'll be fine" Kirino said smiling at them trying to reassure them that he's still fine. As much as the three didn't want to let it go yet they don't have a choice. After that the three then went away. Once they were gone Kirino is about to start walking when his name is called again.

"Kirino! Wait up!" Shindou shouted.

"Shindou!" Kirino asked shocked.

"I thought you went ahead first?" Kirino asked.

"I did but the managers stopped me" Shindou said.

"Let me guess they asked you about you, me, and Kariya" Kirino said.

"You too?" Shindou asked.

"Yep, and I bet they also talked to Kariya about this" Kirino said.

"I think we should solve this problem as soon as possible, it'll be bad if we give them more problem than we already had" Shindou said, not liking the fact that his making his team worry.

"I'm fine with it, I'll try talking to Kariya about this" Kirino said and sigh suddenly becoming gloomy just thinking about talking to Kariya drains him. Shindou then noticed that Kirino suddenly become gloomy.

"Want me to come with you?" Shindou offered.

"No, it's ok" Kirino said smiling at Shindou, but Shindou wouldn't have any of it.

"Listen Kirino the three of us started it so I think it's best if the three of us should solve it" Shindou said and smiled at Kirino.

"Actually, this problem originated because of me and Kariya" Kirino said back.

"But it got worse because of me" Shindou answered back. Kirino opened his mouth and is about to reply but nothing came out and just close it again.

"Sigh... I don't know Shindou... Kariya is kind of unpredictable these past few days I don't think it's a good idea that you two talk each other at all" Kirino said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine Kirino" Shindou said trying to reassure Kirino ' _And maybe I might I find out the secret that you're hiding from me'_ Shindou thought.

"Sigh.. Fine! I give up, but I have to be there don't talk to him alone ok" Kirino said to Shindou.

"Yeah don't worry, I won't" Shindou promised.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short.  
Please leave a review or comment.**


	10. Thursday (Part 2)

Since it's break time Kirino is walking in the hallways of the first years and is about to meet up with Kariya to talk about the issue between the three of them and have a confrontational talk between him, Kariya, and Shindou when he bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kirino apologized and bowed his head not seeing the person he bumped into.

"My, my sempai what are you doing here? Could it be that you're looking for me? Don't tell me you have fallen in love with me because of the kiss I gave you" a familiar voice said, at this Kirino is shocked 'cause he recognized the voice and when he look up to see if he is right he saw Tsurugi's face.

"Tsurugi!" Kirino shouted shocked wide eyed and his cheeks started to have a red taint.

"Hello, sempai" Tsurugi said in a husky voice smirking at him, which only made the latter blush more.

"Ah!...Ah!...Hi!...Hello!...Well...Um...If you'll excuse me then!" Kirino turned around but before he could take a forward someone hugged him from the back and hold him tightly around on his shoulders making Kirino blushed ten times redder and all of his hair stood up especially his twin pig tails like a startled cat.

"TSU-TSURUGI! What are you doing?!" Kirino asked shocked his body paralyzed since he didn't know what to do.

"Hugging my _beautiful_ sempai, what else" Tsurugi answered taking a strand of Kirino's hair and smelling it. Hearing the word 'beautiful' only made Kirino blushed harder and you could see that there's thin smoke coming out of him.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! Let go! Someone might misunderstand us" Kirino said trying to pry Tsurugi's hold on him, but the latter is not only taller than him but also much stronger than him. And since their in the hallway some one might see them and rumors might spread about them.

"But sempai were the only people here" stating that Kirino stopped on his struggle and looked around and saw that Tsurugi is correct they are the only people in the hallway.

' _That's odd? Minutes ago there were many students walking in the hallway, what happened to them?'_ Kirino thought until he remembered the situation he's in and started struggling again.

'Tsu-Tsurugi! Stop teasing me already" Kirino shouted.

"I will-" he then cupped Kirino's chin and made him look at Tsurugi " if you say-" he then leaned in Kirino's ear "the magic word" he whispered, making Kirino's body shiver and his blush only intensified.

"And..what's the magic word?" Kirino asked not making eye contact with Tsurugi.

"Please" Tsurugi said letting go of Kirino's chin making the latter look downward.

"Can you...Um...Please let me go, Tsurugi" Kirino asked quietly. For a few minutes nothing happened but Tsurugi slowly let go of Kirino and started walking away but before he could be too far away he said something too Kirino without turning around.

"I hope you have a nice day, my _beautiful_ sempai" Tsurugi said and continued walking, while Kirino blushed again.

Once Kirino is sure that Tsurugi is gone he turn around and saw Kariya right in front of him.

"GGGAAAHHH! Kariya! Were you trying to kill me by giving me a heart attack!" Kirino shouted while glaring at the little demon.

"Pffft!...I'm so sorry sempai...Pffft...I didn't mean to...Pfft...Scare you...At all" Kariya tried to say while snickering trying to stop himself for laughing.

"Gggrrr...Ka-ri-ya!" Kirino said trying to contain his anger.

"So sempai...What are you...Doing here?" Kariya asked while trying to regain his composure.

"I just wanted to ask you something did anyone of our teammates asked you if there's something going on between you, me, and Shindou?" Kirino asked, at this statement Kariya widen his eyes with shocked and looked at his sempai in the eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Kariya asked.

"Listen, Kariya I know you may not like it, but I think it's best if we solved this problem with Shindou, it's not a good thing to make our teammates worry at all" Kirino explained.

"No" Kariya answered immediately without thinking twice staring st Kirino in the eyes.

"But-" Kirino said but is stopped by Kariya.

"No means no sempai, defy me more and you know what will happen later" Kariya said narrowing his eyes at Kirino, threatening him about the punishment that might happen if Kirino pushed it further, which made Kirino's face drained of blood making him look paler and wide eyes that's evident of fear.

"And what will happen to him if he defies you" a voice popped up behind them.

"Shindou! How long have you been there?!" Kirino asked wide eyes shocked when they saw who the person is.

"Long enough to hear Kariya's threat" Shindou answered glaring angrily at Kariya. But before anyone could speak again. The bell ringed signaling the student's break time's over and that classes will start soon.

"Later at lunch let's meet up at the rooftop" Shindou said seriously and angrily at Kariya.

"And what if I don't want to" Kariya talked about. At this Shindou smirked.

"Well if you want to have lunch with Kirino then of course you'll have to" at this Shindou grabbed Kirino's risk and dragged him away from Kariya, while Kariya was angrily glaring at Shindou's back.

 **Lunch Break**

Kirino and Shindou were already at the rooftop and was done eating their lunches and is only waiting for Kariya.

"So what kind of threat did Kariya mean" Shindou asked curiously but on the inside he is seriously worried for Kirino at what Kariya might do to him.

"Uhm..I'm not really sure either, he just said that the punishment is a secret" Kirino answered unsure.

"Punishment?" Shindou asked wide eye shocked at what Kirino just said.

"What I mean is!...Is!...-" but is stopped when the door of the rooftop and came out Kariya who's have a scowling face.

"So what are we going to talk about, _captain_ "saying the word "captain" sarcastically while glaring at Shindou.

"Kariya!" Kirino shouted angry for disrespecting their captain and his best friend.

"Shut it Kirino 'cause I'm 100% sure this is something between us and just used you as an excuse!" Kariya shouted not looking at Kirino's way and is only glaring at Shindou,while Shindou just glared back.

"Didn't your parent's ever taught you of respecting those who are older than you" Shindou said not liking that Kariya just called Kirino by his name.

"Oh please!Enough with this nonsense talk why don't you go straight to the point, _captain_ " Kariya said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Kariya! That's enough insult coming out from your mouth! Listen Kariya you can disrespect me! You can humiliate me! You can force me into things that I don't like! But what you can't do is disrespecting someone who I look up to,who I admire, and the people who are important to me especially my best friend!" Kirino shouted angrily glaring madly at Kariya for insulting him,which made Kariya more angry, while Shindou is shocked by what just he heard both happy and confused trying to understand what just Kirino said.

"Are you defying me!" Kariya shouted at Kirino both glaring at each other heatedly.

"Yes! I am defying you!" Kirino shouted back.

"You do realize what will happen to you _Kirino-sempai"_ Kariya said sarcastically.

"I don't care about the punishment anymore Kariya! But I want you to apologize to Shindou right now!" Kirino shouted.

"As if! You better be prepared later Kirino because I'll make sure you regret doing this to me!" Kariya shouted and walked Kariya exitedd the roof top both boys sigh in relief and let loose all the tension that build up unconsciously.

"I am so sorry Shindou for the how Kariya acted" Kirino said and looked at Shindou apologizingly.

"Why are you apologizing for him? Shindou asked.

"Well...Umm-" ' _Why am I apologizing for him'_ Kirino thought asking himself too.

"I have no clue" Kirino answered honestly. A few minutes comes by and no one spoke again, until Shindou broke the silence by asking a question.

"So what do you mean by what you just said earlier?" Shindou asked.

"What do you mean by 'what I just said earlier'I said too many things because me and Kariya were fighting" Kirino said acting like he didn't understood Shindou's question, Shindou noticing this tried asking in another way.

"Alright fine we'll do it your way" Shindou said in a tone of finality and asked Kirino seriously " What did you mean by 'punishment' earlier? And don't try acting to me 'cause I know when you're lying Kirino is best if you just answer me truthfully" Shindou said directly looking at Kirino. While Kirino's lookingsideways not meeting Shindou's eyes.

"Uhmm..Well..Argh! Fine (sigh) I'll give you some things but not all" Kirino said giving up at lying since just as he knows Shindou, Shindou knows him well enough too.

"Ahm..Well..You see (sigh) just last week me and Kariya did something like a deal of some kind and that well who ever loses well you know what happens to losers right" Kirino said giving as much little information on Shindou since from the things he just shouted at Kariya and the slip-up he made while they were waiting for Kariya it won't be long enough before Shindou figure it out himself.

While Shindou's already thinking trying to put the pieces basing from his observation, to that Kirino just said to him and the words he heard when Kirino and Kariya were shouting at each other ' _last week, deal,staying with Kariya, Kirino obediently following Kariya's orders, Kariya acting like a boss,punishment, disrespect ,humiliate, force'_ this are the words that kept repeating to his mind until it "clicked" to him and has a vague ideaon what is happening between the two, but before Shindou could ask Kirino more the bell ringed signalling that lunch break is over. And both of them exited the rooftop


	11. Thursday (Part 3)

**I'm so so sorry you guys**

 **Life has been super duper hectic lately that I couldn't think of anything on how to finish or continue this story anymore I even thought of discontinuing it, but as a fellow reader I know what it feels like to like/love a story but got discontinued that's why I will try my best to finish this story as beautiful as possible.**

* * *

It was already starting to get dark and Kirino was already walking back towards Kariya's apartment. After the incident at the rooftop he didn't see Kariya the whole day since Kariya was absent at soccer practice, after soccer practice ended Shindou talked to Kirino and warned him of not going back to Kariya since he's sure something bad will happen to him and as much as Kirino want to agree with his best friend a bet is a bet it was his own fault that this happened to him either way.

' _Only four more days to go and the bet is off, only four more days to go, come on Ranmaru you could do this. You survived three days of Kariya's torture surely you'll survive in the near four days to come. That's right you can do this Ranmaru just think positive and everything will be ALRIGHT!... I hope... Aaarrrggghhh! Who am I kidding this is Kariya were talking about! Oh man I am so dead!'_ is what Kirino was thinking, he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was already in front of Kariya's apartment.

Kirino stood there for a few minutes but it felt like ages for him thinking whether he should open it and go inside or should he walked away while he still can _'come on Ranmaru open the damn door you knew what will happen to you once you disobey Kariya right?! Right! So open the damn door and man up, it's already too late to back out now anyway!'_ Kirino thought. He took a deep breathe and touch the door knob twisting it and slowly opened the door and his hearts thump just got faster and faster like it's going to explode any minute.

"Kariya-sama I'm back! Are you here?!" Kirino shouted once he got inside. The apartment was dark he walk to the living room and opened the lights but he didn't see Kariya. He then searched in every room of the apartment the kitchen, bathroom, washing room, and even Kariya's own room but still he was not there and finally Kirino gave up and walked towards his room.

'I wonder where Kariya is? It's already late' Kirino thought as he entered his room. It was dark and the only light that was getting in was the light of the moon. He put his bag on his bed and was standing in front of his room when he heard something 'click'. He look towards the door and there a figure was standing.

"Who are you?!" Kirino asked in a shock voice fear creeping inside of him as he didn't notice another person's presence in his room. The intruder walked in front of him, his figure slowly being shown by the light of the moon until his face is out of the shadow. Kirino gasped.

"Ka-Kariya-sama what are you doing here in my room?!"' Kirino asked in a shock voice fear gripping in his heart. Kariya didn't answer his question, and though his head hung low Kirino couldn't see Kariya's eyes his bangs were covering it. Kariya only walked closer and closer to Kirino, while Kirino stepped back until he hit the bed and he fell backward his head hitting the soft mattress. Once he opened his eyes Kariya was already hovering above him and before he could do anything Kariya swiftly gripped both of his wrist on Kirino's side and putting them above his head. Kirino could only stare wide eye shocked at Kairya, his heart was thumping really hard to the point that he feels like he could hear it with his own ears.

"Ka-Kariya-sama" Kirino said.

"You sure have a lot of nerves coming back here I thought you were smarted than this _Ran-chan_ " Kariya said and licked his lips he look at Kirino and now Kirino could see Kariya's eyes which only made him grow in fear. Kariya's eyes that once held mischievousness and slyness is gone replaced by something dark that Kirino can't tell. Kirino gulped, the way Kariya said Kirino's name made his body shiver in fear and he smirk.

"Sigh...You sure are an idiot _Ran-chan_ but oh well your foolishness is one of the things that I like on you. I hope your prepared for your _punishment_ " Kariya licked his lips again looking at Kirino with predatory eyes.

Kariya moved so fast that Kirino couldn't react fast enough and Kariya was already kissing him, his eyes widen and tried to break his hands free of Kariya's gripped but it was no use. Kariya then took out something from behind him and started to harshly kiss Kirino, his head being pushed down forcefully by Kariya who sat on Kirino's thigh and while this is happening Kirino didn't notice that his hands were being tied and by the time he noticed it, it was already too late. Kariya grabbed Kirino's hair and pushed him further into the bed Kirino's head hitting the pillow. Once Kirino's eyes opened again Kariya was on top of him. Kirino was already crying and shivering he opened his mouth and tried to shout but only gasp for air was the only thing his mouth was doing Kariya leaned to his ear.

"Dare scream and shout for help and I guarantee it will only get worse" Kirino then felt Kariya smirk. "But then again whether you like it or not _it will get worse_ starting today onwards and for the days to come I'll make you regret of ever disobeying _me"_ and started going down to his neck he bit Kirino's neck _hard_ "nngghh!" Kirino bit his lips trying not to let any noise out of his mouth while he silently cry. Kirino then felt a hand on his stomach going inside his shirt and gasped. He breathe in and breathe out trying to calm himself and Kariya touched one of Kirino's nipple and circled around it "ngh!" as more tears come out of Kirino's eyes and he could only stare at the ceiling closing his eyes. Kirino felt Kariya's hands roam around his upper body and Kariya's mouth on his neck from my other side and onto another side making Kirino's head turn opposite. Kariya look at Kirino and smirk licking his lips.

 _"Perfect"_ Kariya said looking at Kirino with his dark eyes and untie his hands. He got off of him and walked towards the door and look look at him side ways.

"I want you to be prepared in five minutes and cook us dinner or else..." Kariya said turning around closing the door. Kirino stayed like that for a few seconds then he shakily stood up his legs wobbling while he change in his maid uniform. He went out of his room and headed to the kitchen to cook them for dinner after that he went in front of Kariya's room and knocked on his door telling him that dinner is ready and went back to the table to prepare the plates, spoon and fork, glass of water and etc. Once he was done preparing Kariya came in and went to his place and Kirino took a sit next to him to feed him.

"Come here" Kariya ordered. Kirino look at him confusingly and moved his chair to get closer to Kariya which only made him irritated.

"Are you an idiot or what?! I said come here!" Kariya shouted and pointed Kirino to get closer. Kirino stood up and went closer to him. Out of nowhere Kariya suddenly pulled Kirino onto him making Kirino sit on him.

"Yelp!" Kariya put his arm around his waist making him unable to get away.

"Ka-Kariya-sama?!" Kirino's voice shaking in fear still remembering the incident that happened in his room and trying his best to stay still but couldn't help his body to stop it's quivering.

"Feed me" was the only thing Kariya said on a commanding voice. Kirino did what he said and forced himself to take the spoon and some food with shivering hands, Kirino then felt Kairiya's hands touched Kirino's legs and started groping his lower body while Kirino just whimper silently trying not to let any tears run out of his eyes and shakily feed Kariya. After Kariya was done eating he stood up.

"I'm going to take a bath bring me my towel , understand?" Kariya said looking at Kirino with cold eyes. Kirino just have his head bowed and nodded his head weakly while he clean the table and the utensils. Kariya not liking the answer he got, got irritated _again._

"I said _understand?_ " Kariya repeated in a commanding and stern voice which made Kirino's whole body shiver.

"Yes, I understand Kariya-sama" Kirino answered weakly his head bowing low in an apologizing manner.

"Good" then Kariya walk away. And tears started falling in Kirino's eyes again his legs finally giving in and cried. Just as he was finish cleaning Kariya shouted.

"Kirino! What are you doing you slowpoke! Where's my towel! I'm almost done here! You useless _slave_ " Kariya shouted angrily and Kirino quickly finished everything, after that he quickly took Kariya's towel from his room and went to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry Kariya-sama! I didn't mean to be slow" Kirino apologized weakly obviously scared and shakily went towards Kariya.

"Clean my back" he ordered and Kirino slowly carefully went closer to him thinking that he might pull him in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to pull you in or do anything, just do my back. After all why throw it in one day when I could tort- I mean punish you in another day" he said smirking evilly at him. Kirino gulped and walked closer to him and started doing his back. After Kariya was finished taking a bath, Kirino took a bath next and quickly tried to sleep luckily he's so tired that he fell asleep quickly. But he's now dreading for the days to come.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry you guys  
**

 **I know this is super short but please be patient I will update as soon as possible**

 **Until next time. :)**


	12. Friday (Part 1)

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the slow (more like late) updates. Anyway...**

* * *

It's already morning and Kirino was slowly changing into his maid uniform dreading to wake up Kariya because of the incidents last night. He went out of his room and cook their breakfast and after he was done, he stopped in front of Kariya's room trying to calm himself and not let fear over take him. He took a deep breathe and opened the door. He saw Kariya sleeping with his teddy bear. He slowly walked up to him and stop a few inches away.

"Kariya-sama, breakfast is ready" Kirino said in a slow and a little weak voice.

"Ehem! Kariya-sama breakfast is ready" Kirino said but to no avail he walk a few more inches to Kariya until _again_ he was pulled by Kariya into the bed. Once Kirino opened his eyes he saw Kariya leaning on him. his hands on his waist and his eyes having those mischievousness but darker this time and he was smirking.

"Good morning _my_ maid. I hope you slept well enough last night, after all today's a new day" he leaned closer to Kirino's ear " a new day of tort- punishment" and bit his neck but not too hard like last night. Kariya look at Kirino after that, he let him go of his waist and smirk evilly.

"Put your arms around my neck" he said. Kirino look at him confusedly before doing what he was. told.

"Kiss me" Kirino look at him wide eyed. And shook his head and look downward and whimpered his whole body quivering. Kariya look at him and whispered into his ear.

"Are you _defying me **again**?_ Do you want your tort-punishment to _worsen?"_ Kariya said in a cold voice promising something more humiliating and forceful act on him. Kirino bit his lip not liking that's happening and yet he can't do anything at all and did what he can only do to make Kariya's anger disappear. Kirino look up at Kariya not meeting him in the eye and slowly closed the gap between them. The contact would have been short but Kariya put his hand behind Kirino's head.

"Nngghh!" Kirino's eyes are closed tightly, Kariya's tongue invading him how many times already, as much as how hard Kirino tried to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes he couldn't control it. After they parted away, saliva was connected to their lips. Kariya looked at Kirino who was gasping for air while his eyes are tightly close and is crying silently, out of nowhere Kariya gently kissed Kirino's tears. Kirino look up at Kariya shocked at Kariya's action only to find him staring at him and unable to read Kariya's action.

"Kariya-sama" Kirino called out, making Kariya snapped out of his trance and narrowed his eyes on him. Kariya harshly pushed Kirino onto the bed making him scared again and he harshly bit Kirino on the neck "hhnngghh' and a tear fell out of Kirino's eye.

After that Kariya harshly pulled Kirino to stand up pulling him towards the dining table and sat Kirino on his legs like last night and Kirino fed Kariya while groping his legs. Kirino still not used to it sometimes fidget.

"You know Kirino for a boy you sure have such _sexy, smooth, creamy, long legs_ " Kariya whispered into Kirino's ears making the latter shiver and blush while Kariya's hands are roaming on his legs making him fidget more.

"Mmm...Kirino stop moving, you don't want to _worsen_ your condition now do you?" Kariya said in Kirino's ear lightly touching it with his lips. Understanding what he meant he tried his hardest not to move from his spot even though it's hard to stay still. After they were done eating they left for school.

 **School**

It was still early in the morning and only a few students were at the school, the early ones and the students who have early club activities. When Kariya and Kirino entered the club room Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sangoku were already there and looked like they were talking about something.

"Hey guys, mind telling us what you guys are talking about?" Kirino asked because from the looks of it, it's serious and that Kirino have a vague idea on what topic it is. The three of them were shocked at Kirino's sudden outburst, both Tenma and Shinsuke jump and look at him as if he have caught them doing something that he shouldn't have seen, while Sangoku look stoic but the shock is obvious in his face.

"Good morning Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sangoku-sempai" Kariya greeted nicely smiling sweetly at them. And there goes they're shock faces again obviously still not use with the two of them hanging around each other.

"Where's Shindou?" Sangoku asked looking towards Kirino while the latter just look at him confusingly.

"I don't know, maybe he's walking towards school now" Kirino answered him honestly.

"But aren't you two always go to school together" Tenma said, since he and Shinsuke were always the first one to be here so it wouldn't be a shock if they always saw Kirino and Shindou go to the clubroom together.

"Well yeah but... Anyway he'll come sooner or later so don't worry" Kirino said walking towards his locker and started changing. While he can feel the three stare at his back. Speak of the devil and he comes.

"Good morning guys" Shindou greeted them as he entered the room and they greeted him back. He scanned the room to see who was already present and stopped when he saw Kirino smiling at him and quickly went to his side.

"Kirino! Hey!" Shindou said happily.

"Hey to you too!" and they both started talking to each other happily while waiting for the others.

As much as Kariya wanted to interfere the two and get in between them, he has to act his innocent self in front of the other three. He let his guard down too much which was a big mistake since the team are starting to get suspicious of them. If he doesn't want anyone knowing of what's really going on then he has no choice but to let it go.

"Tsk" Kariya said irritatingly it would have been fine if it was only him, Shindou, and Kirino then he would have been fine on letting his true color out, but the fact there are other people just means he has to restrain himself and watch jealously as Kirino and Shindou interact happily.

 **Breaktime**

Kirino and Shindou were at the rooftop and were discussing something that no one should know about or more like Shindou prying Kirino to answer his questions.

"So what did he do to you?" Shindou asked worriedly at Kirino. Remembering the threat about Kirino's punishment making him feel bitter and angry at Kariya. To threat Kirino is going beyond the prank boundaries.

"Nothing much... Just the usual stuff... Do this...Do that... Just the usual orders" Kirino said just looking at the skies, his voice weak. Right there and then Shindou knew that Kirino was lying making Shindou's heart boil in anger. He stomped off heading towards the door planning on going to Kariya but before he could reach the door someone grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Shindou where are you going?! What are you going to do?!" Kirino asked shocked fear gripping him. Making Shindou angrier.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm going to teach that Kariya a lesson!" Shindou said angrily while Kirino with all his might is trying to stop him from doing something bad.

"I told you didn't I! He's not doing...Anything...Bad... To me..." He said his voice getting weaker and weaker not meeting Shindou in the eyes, which made the latter only angrier and with a powerful tugged Shindou's wrist slipped out on Kirino's hold making the latter shocked and continued on his destination, and again he was stopped by Kirino who hugged him tightly from behind.

"Shindou! Please just calm down!" Kirino begged.

"Cal down! Calm down! Give me one reason for me to calm down Kirino!" Shindou shouted angrily.

"For me! At least try to calm down for me!" Kirino begged at Shindou from behind not letting him go.

"Kirino! The very reason I am angry right now is because of you! Since you should be the one getting angry at Kariya for what he's doing to you!" Shindou spatted.

"That's why I'm telling you to instead get angry for my sake, why don't you just try to calm for me, since I'm begging you to" Kirino reasoned. Shindou took a deep breathe, breathe in breathe out he continued doing it until he's somehow calm.

"And besides this will only last for one week. It started on Monday and it's already Friday just two more day's to go and everything will go back to normal" Kirino said trying to reassure Shindou that everything will be alright.

"Yeah _normal_ " Shindou said making sure he will make Kariya regret of ever hurting Kirino.

 **Classroom  
**

Since it was break time Kariya and the other first years were in their classroom and were talking with each other.

"Hey Tsurugi do you have a copy of the notes of our teacher's lecture?" Kariya asked forgetting to write notes on their teacher's discussion.

"Yeah I have one but I won't let you borrow it" Tsurugi said and smirk when he saw Kariya's irritated face.

"But why?!" Kariya shouted poutingly at Tsurugi glaring at his smirk.

"And besides why borrow from me when you can borrow from the others" Tsurugi countered looking at Kariya skeptically narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well...That's because Tenma already borrowed Aoi's notebook and even Hikaru's notebook was borrowed by Shinsuke" Kariya explained.

"Typical" Tsurugi said rolling his eyes at Tenma and Shinsuke, those two really are best friends.

"And why weren't you copying when we were in class?" Tsurugi asked eying Kariya.

"My brain was...Preoccupied ok" Kariya said not looking Tsurugi in the eyes.

"Preoccupied with what? With our beautiful sempai?" Tsurugi teased smirking at Kariya's shock and blushing face.

"Wha!-What are you talking about bastard! My head was preoccupied with soccer! Soccer you idiot! Why would I even think about that girly boy-sempai! Kariya exclaimed his face getting redder and redder.

"Oh please! If you were Tenma or Shinsuke I would have believe you since the only thing those two think is soccer, but if it's you well...It could be anything from pranking our friends, being antagonistic with our teammates, to being attention seeker with our beautiful girly boy-sempai" Tsurugi said said making Kariya boil in anger.

"I am not an attention seeker! Kirino-sempai is the attention seeker! He always has to butt in everything I do!" Kariya said with a red face.

"Who says anything about Kirino-sempai I only repeated what you said" Tsurugi countered not wiping the smirk on his face and arching his eyebrow at Kariya.

"Gggrrr! What ever!" Kariya said in anger and stomped off. Tsurugi then remembered something and smirk then he took his notebook under his desk.

"Hey Kariya! Catch!" Tsurugi shouted making Kariya turn to catch the notebook. Kariya look questioningly at Tsurugi and narrowed his eyes on him.

"Let's just say I'm feeling nice today" Tsurugi smiled _nicely_ which made Kariya's eyes widen in shocked and gaped at Tsurugi, for Tsurugi to do it he has a bad feeling about this but nonetheless walked back to his seat and the teacher entered their class.

 **Lunch Break**

Kirino was walking towards the rooftop to meet up with Sangoku and Shindou since he was called by his teacher about something. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him harshly he look to the person who tugged at him and saw it was Kariya which made the blood on his face drained making him look pale.

"Ka-Kariya!" Kirino said shocked while being pulled forcefully. They then went inside an empty classroom and opened another door which led to another empty room, there he pushed Kirino into the wall and started kissing him harshly.

"Ka!-Kariya-sama! Someone might see us! Please stop! I'm begging you! " Kirino said and started crying while Kariya went deaf with Kirino's pleas.

"Mmm... You taste sooo delicious Kirino" Kariya said kissing him again and again. Finally Kirino's legs gave out and he slowly slipped into the wall and yet Kariya did not care and continued kissing him.

"Kariya-sama please stop!" Kirino begged.

"BANG!" the door was harshly opened and there stood a person, he looked at Kirino and Kariya then glared deadly at Kariya and was letting out a dangerous aura like he's going to murder someone.

 **A little while ago...**

Shindou, Kirino and Sangoku agreed at the soccer practice that they will eat lunch together at the rooftop, but then the teacher called Kirino because they have something to talk about. And now Shindou and Sangoku are waiting for Kirino to show up.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sangoku muttered since it's been a while and Kirino hasn't shown up yet.

"Maybe I should go fetch Kirino?" Shindou said unsure.

"Maybe you should" Sangoku agreed and smiled at Shindou.

"You sure? How about you Sangoku-sempai?" Shindou said as much as he wants to go and fetch Kirino it's unfair to just leave Sangoku alone.

"Of course I am, besides I know you miss Kirino's presence after all the things you guys have been through this week so go!" Sangoku insisted and Shindou bowed at him thanking him and he went back inside the school to look for Kirino. Shindou was walking in the hallway and saw Kirino's pink twin tailed hair and was going to call out his name when he saw that Kariya suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was forcefully pulling Kirino to follow him. Shindou then saw the fear in Kirino's face obviously not hiding it since no one were focusing on them and was going to help Kirino get away from Kariya, but since it was lunch break many students were in the hallway making it very hard for him to follow them. A few meters away Shindou saw that they went inside a classroom so he followed them there once he opened the door the classroom was empty and he didn't see Kariya nor Kirino.

 _'That's odd I'm sure this is where I saw them went?'_ Shindou thought obviously confused since Kirino is the only person who has a pink haired twin tail and was going to go out when he heard something. He look towards the side of the board and saw that there's a door and from the looks of it that's where he heard the sound came from, he came closer and closer to it until...

"Mmm... You taste sooo delicious Kirino" There Shindou snapped and walked faster in front of the door his face boiling in anger and only got worse when...

"Kariya-sama please stop!" Shindou finally snapped and whether Kirino likes it or not Kariya is **dead**.

"BANG!" the door was harshly opened and there Shindou stood, he looked at Kirino and Kariya then glared deadly at Kariya and was letting out a dangerous aura like he's going to murder someone.

"Shindou! What are you doing here?!" Kirino shouted obviously shocked his face is lightly red from crying.

"Seriously _captain_ you sure love stalking our dear _beautiful Kirino-sempai_ " Kariya said smirking at Shindou obviously not scared at the aura Shindou's letting out and is actually happy.

" **YOU. ARE. DEAD. KARIYA!** " Shindou said walking closer and closer to them glaring deadly at Kariya from dangerous aura became a murderous and malicious aura. He was readying to punch Kariya in the face when he was hugged by Kirino. Shocked was an understatement Shindou could not understand why Kirino is doing what he's doing and look at him confusingly.

"Kirino! The heck! Let go! This brat needs to be taught a lesson!" Shindou shouted angrily trying to get closer to Kariya struggling to get free from Kirino, while the latter just crossed his arms and was smirking at Shindou.

"Is captain _jealous_ because I can do anything I want with _his_ Kirino-sempai. Oh wait Kirino-sempai _isn't yours_ he's just _your best friend_ , right?" Kariya stated as a matter of fact. Shindou was already boiling in anger if the person wasn't holding him was Kirino he would have hit the person in the face, sadly it just had to be him.

"Shindou! Calm down! He's just teasing you! Don't let him get to you!" Kirino shouted trying to calm Shindou down since he was getting tired at holding Shindou down.

"As if! Not after what he has done to you!" Shindou shouted angrily ready on murdering Kariya.

Shindou! Please I beg you! Calm down please!" Kirino shouted over and over again trying to calm Shindou down. And just as Kirino was losing grip on Shindou the bell suddenly ringed signalling that lunch break is over and classes will start soon.

"Kariya! This isn't over!" Shindou said angrily his glare not dissipating. And took Kirino's wrist and started dragging him away from Kariya. While walking towards their room Shindou was tightly holding Kirino's wrist making the other cringed at the tightness.

"Uh...Shindou" Kirino called.

"Shindou"

"Shindou!" Kirino called louder this time which made an irritated Shindou turn to face him.

"What?!" Shindou said in an irritated voice.

"My wrist...You're hurting me" Kirino answered fearfully at Shindou's angry face. Shindou then saw the fear in Kirino's face directly towards him and regretting of taking out his anger on Kirino when he's the main victim and slowly let go of Kirino's wrist feeling guilty about it.

"I'm sorry Kirino I didn't mean to hurt you!" Shindou apologized looking down at the tiled floors.

"I know, because your the last person I expect to hurt me Shindou" Kirino said and Shindou looked up to see Kirino smiling at him brilliantly which made the latter's heart flatter. Everything became quiet then.

"Anyway we should get going now, right?" Kirino said and walked in front of Shindou while the latter just followed him.

 **After class**

"Ok class that's all for today's lesson. Class dismiss" their last teacher of the day said and everyone was preparing to leave the classroom and students were filling up the school hallway. Kirino was fixing his things up before going to the club room when Shindou suddenly went in front of him Kirino look up to see Shindou has a serious expression that he usually wears when his in his captain mode.

"Shindou?" Kirino said unsure.

"We need to talk" Shindou said in a firm and commanding voice and Kirino couldn't look Shindou in the eyes.

"What about soccer practice?" Kirino tried to reason looking downward.

"Practice can wait there are far more important things we need to talk about"

"Shindou-"

"Kirino whether you like it or not we will have this conversation"Shindou said in finality and Kirino sighed in defeat, once Shindou made his mind up it would be impossible to change it. Sighing in defeat he looked at Shindou in the eyes and the latter understood. Both of them went out of the classroom Shindou taking the lead while Kirino followed, they went outside the school and behind some trees.

"Talk" Shindou said in a firm voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kirino said not looking Shindou in the eyes. Out of nowhere Shindou hugged Kirino tightly.

"Neh Kirino what am I to you?" Shindou asked putting his head on Kirino's shoulder.

"You are an important and precious person Shindou. Why would you even ask that" Krino said .

"Am I a trustworthy person to you?" Shindou asked hugging Kirino tighter.

"Of coure you are! Why would you even ask something as ridiculous as that Shindou!?" Kirino asked getting confused by Shindou's question and hugged Shindou back rubbing his back for comfort.

"If I am, then please! Please tell me what's been happening to you ever since this bet started! I beg you Kirino I can't! I can't help but feel helpless when I saw you and Kairya at that empty room! You who were being harassed while Kairya not caring at all at you" Shindou explained grieving. Kirino nnot knowing he was affecting Shindou this much just look at him and he felt something warm in his heart like a weight has been lifted of off his shoulder, Shindou look up to see Kirino's face but was shocked at what he saw.

"Kirino!" Shindou shouted shocked. Kirino was crying and he didn't even notice it until Shindou pointed it out.

"Shindou! Ka-Kariya! He he..." and Kirino started telling Shindou the whole truth all the while Shindou tried to calm himself as much as possible and not storm off to murder someone. In the end after Kirino was done Shindou was trying to calm Kirino down who had his hands holding tightly on Shindou's shirt and was leaning on his shoulder while crying hard all of the frustration, stressed, pain, and fear he has been keeping bottled up exploded and burst ut in the form of tears.

"Do you really want to finish the bet Kirno? I mean seriously! Kariya is taking this thing way too far! He's harassing you! " Shindou said.

"Yeah, don't worry as I said earlier two more days to go and everything's finish" Kirino smiled reassuringly his face is red from the crying it was already starting to get dark and soccer practice is sure is done already and both started walking out of the school. Unbeknownst to them someone was eavesdropping on them.

* * *

 **I know this is pretty short but please bear with it!  
**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **It's already 12:00 haha! Happy new year everyone!**


	13. Friday (Part 2)

The sun had long gone already disappeared and night time came the stars were shining as brightly as they can. One boy was sitting in near the river bank looking at the horizon thinking hardly at something.

 _'Damn it! **Why** am I feeling this way" _ Kariya thought. His thought and feelings all messed up by what he saw earlier.

He was walking towards the soccer club room when he saw Kirino and Shindou walking a few meters _ahead_ of him. When they suddenly turned in a different direction rather than going straight to the soccer club, made him curious and followed them. They went behind some trees away from the people and where their voices can't be heard. He went closer and closer to them hiding behind some trees and bushes from there he saw and heard everything, Shindou hugging Kirino begging him to tell him what is truly going on between him and Kirino, Kirino hugging Shindou back rubbing his back for comfort, but what really caught him off guard that made his mind and emotion in disarray was when Kirino started crying and told everything on Shindou and how Kirino cried on Shindou's shoulder and how Shindou tried to calm himself _**down**_ to not kill Kariya. And Kariya was shocked when he heard that Kirino would still continue to be his maid even after what he did since the bet started, Kariya look at Kirino in the eyes and he saw many emotions swirling inside Kirino there was frustration, stressed, pain, and fear but there was also courage and determination to finish this bet like when they're playing soccer 'the never give up attitude' that he holds is also there which made him something stir inside his heart, he looked and followed them until they exited the school grounds. As much as Kariya want to come closer to Kirino there was something inside him that kept him from doing that. And here he is sitting near the river bank thinking hard trying to solve something like a puzzle in his mind.

 _'Damn it! Everything would've been perfect if Shindou hadn't gotten in the away! Aaarrgghh!'_ Kariya thought angrily. Every time Kariya would remember when Shindou held Kirino tightly in his arms his heart would ache in pain. **Jealousy**. Is an emotion that Kariya would not like to feel and it irritated him to feel it. He had planned this a long time ago ever since he first layed eyes on his beautiful girly boy-sempai, since then he made sure that he'll do what ever it takes to make Kirino his even if it means using fear to control him. After that Kariya did everything he can to get the boys attention to him and away from Shindou.

Ever since he won the bet he already started planning many things ahead on what he'll do to his beautiful girly boy-sempai. When Monday came that was the time to set his plans in motion. Kariya already knows that no matter what he does Kirino won't look at him anything other than his annoying kouhai and no matter how long he pranks him he knows that Kirino we'll never look at him with loving eyes and only a brotherly love is the only thing Kirino feels for him. That's why he only did the only thing that he can think of _**control him by fear.**_ It was a risky and dangerous plan just one wrong move and it would cause trouble. Everything was perfect, everything was going according to his plan. But what he **_didn't_** count was one _**Shindou Takuto**_ of course he should've factored him in he's Kirino's childhood friend and best friend. But nnnnoooo, he hesitated he thought that just by destroying their trust on each other was enough for Kirino to be his, he should've thought that it'll take more than that to destroy their bond.

At first everything was good he was enjoying making _his_ Kirino blush, embarrass, and especially when Kirino is helpless and he can't do any thing when he's harassing him. But when he saw Kirino cry for the first in his room he felt a pang in his heart. **Guilt**. Kariya didn't know that he could feel an emotion at that, since he was a prankster and a bad boy he never felt guilty about what he has done not even when he prank the children of the "Sun Garden" for the first time he never felt anything like that.

The first time he saw Kirino cry in front of him _vulnerably_ , He didn't know what to do, didn't know what the feeling was, didn't know what to _feel_ , he was so shocked that he had to excuse himself and once he was outside he run and run until he was tired and stopped at the river bank and started thinking just like what he was doing now. When Kariya found out that both Shindou and Tsurugi also like Kirino that was the _trigger,_ he knew then and there that he needs to be _more strict_ and _more scarier_ if he wants to reassure that Kirino will be his, especially when he heard what Shindou said in the classroom _"Can I.. Kiss you.. Again?"_ " _ **k**_ _ **iss**_ " and " _ **again**_ " were the words that kept repeating in his head for a few seconds, he was so angry that he had let his guard down and opened the door harshly walked towards _his_ Kirino and look at him straight in the eyes promising him something _scary_ would happenfor what he has done. Once they got home Kariya harshly pushed Kirino into the couch promising himself that no matter what happens Kirino _will_ be _his_ , whether Kirino likes it or not he'll do anything he can to be his.

But Kirino was strong and brave, to the point that he didn't care what happens to him and shouted angrily to Kariya that he should apologized to Shindou, which made Kariya angry because for all he knows _he_ was _the master_ , so for Kirino to shout at him made him confused, he thought that he has full control over Kirino by using fear. After that he went to the riverbank again to think.

But after what he saw, he was feeling sorry for what he did and started thinking twice.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Kariya shouted confusedly, standing up going home already. His mind still a mess. Not sure what to do next, so for now he was going back.


	14. Friday (Part 3)

It was already night time when Kariya got inside his apartment. When he got inside, he was shocked by what he saw.

"Good evening Kariya-sama" Kirino greeted bowing his head in front of Kariya. His body trembling.

"Why aren't you wearing your maid uniform didn't I tell you to wear it at all times especially when were inside my apartment" in a low but commanding voice his eyes narrowing at Kirino's quivering form.

"I was wearing it, but it got dirtied while I was preparing dinner" Kirino answered looking up but not meeting Kariya's eyes. Kariya narrowed his eyes and was about to say something but closed it again remembering the scene at school with Kirino and Shindou.

"Is dinner prepared already?" Kariya asked instead.

"Uhm.. Yes, Kariya-sama" Kirino answered shocked and unsure. Kariya nodded his head and went to the dining table Kirino followed suit.

Kariya sat on his chair and Kirino sat on his lap. While Kirino was busy putting foods on Kariya's plate, Kariya wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist making him tense and shiver. Kariya smelled Kirino's hair and the scent of sweet strawberry hit his nose. Kirino then turned around to feed Kariya when Kariya took the spoon Kirino is holding.

"Kariya-sama?" Kirino said confusedly. Kariya then put the spoon closely at Kirino's mouth.

"I'll feed you" Kariya said in a nonchalant voice but with a serious face. Kirino look confusingly at first before letting Kariya feed him.

"Are you full?" Kariya said with the same voice and expression towards Kirino who blushed and nod his head.

Kariya touched Kirino's cheek lightly making Kirino look at him confusingly.

"Kariya-sama?" Kirino said confused.

Kariya touched Kirino's lips lightly brushing at it, making Kirino shiver. He put his hand behind Kirino's head and started to slowly close the gap, Kirino got scared closed his eyes and let Kariya do what he wants to do.

Kariya slowly closed the gap between their lips and softly kissed Kirino, Kirino's lips were so soft and he let go of his head and wrapped it around his waist. Instead of pulling out Kirino just stayed still for unknown reason, Kariya licked Kirino's lips asking for permission and Kirino opened his lips. Kariya tasted every bit of Kirino making the latter moan, both of Kirino's hands wrapped itself on Kariya's neck and arch his back.

"Kariya-sama" Kirino called in a whisper with a light blush on his face.

Both were panting and Kariya fully turn Kirino around facing him. And the two of them kissed each other passionately, Kariya then kissed Kirino's neck biting and licking it, making the latter blush and moan and when he can felt the pulse he bit it lightly making the other moan a little louder. Both were panting hard and were looking at each others eyes.

"Kariya-sama" Kirino called unsure of what's happening. His eyes were dazed and he was panting and his face was red. As much as Kariya wants to continue it, he tried his hardest to stop himself from making an unwanted move on Kirino. Kariya stood up and carried Kirino bridal style in the couch, after that he went towards the bathroom. Leaving a dazed and confused Kirino lying on the couch.

After a few minutes Kirino had finally steadied his breathing and his face became red to the point that smoke was already coming out of his face.

 _'What the heck just happened!'_ Kirino thought, remembering the events at the dining table. He tried to stand up, but fell back on the couch his legs wobbly to the point that can't stand and just lay there for a few minutes. As he lay there his eyes were slowly getting drowsy and he slowly fell asleep.

Kirino was woken up by a sound, when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in his room inside Kariya's apartment and heard footsteps getting farther away. And he blushed again putting his head on his pillow.

 _'I wonder why Kariya's acting weird, although it's nice I hope he's not planning something after this'_ Kirino thought before sleeping fully

* * *

 **Did you like it? I hope you like it!**

 **Anyway next chapter will be awesome! Wahaha! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!**

 **And Friday has ended! Two more days to go!**

 **Thank you for the people who liked, followed, and reviewed my stories it's because of you guys I came this far for my story.**

 **Thank you very much!**


	15. Saturday (Part 1)

It was weekends already, Kirino woke up early but stayed in bed for a few minutes, remembering the things that happened last night with Kariya, he touched his lips and blushed he hugged his pillow, and started twisting and turning unitl he fell in his bed.

"Ouch!" Kirino said rubbing his head. He tried to untangle himself in the sheets and only made It worse.

"Hhnngghh!" Kirino said qhile trying to untangle himself but is only making it worse, after a while a thought occured to him, although he really didn't want to do it, he didn't much have of a choice.

 _'Waahh! I really don't wan't to do it! Hnngghh!'_ Kirino tried again before truly giving up. He took deep breathes _'breathe in breathe out breathe in breath out'_ he kept repeating in his mind and tried again until he slumped on the floor. He rested for a while and after a few minutes he licked his lips and is blushing.

"Ka-Kariya-sama!" Kirino shouted blushing, but nothing happened.

"Kariya-sama!" again a little louder this time but still nothing.

"KARIYA-SAMA! PLEASE HELP ME!" Kirino shouted in a pleading voice, his face was the same color of his hair. After a few seconds he could hear running foot steps towards him. When Kariya opened the door to Kirino's room he is shocked by what greeted him. Kirino saw Kariya is gaping and is looking at him with shock and confusion.

"Wha-What the-?!" Kariya didn't know what to say and just stood there in front of the door for a few minutes. Kirino is lying on the floor the sheets tangled around Kirino's body with pleading eyes and hiss face blushing red making him look helpless, he tried as much as possible not to do anything offensive to Kirino.

"He-help me Kariya-sama" Kirino said looking at Kariya with pleading eyes. Kariya licked his lips and gulped and then looked away.

He went closer to kirino and sat on the floor and took Kirino's shoulders so that he wasn't lying and instead sat towards him and tried to untangle Kirino. Kariya tried to not make any perverted moves on Kirino, but the fact that Kirino looks helpless with his blushing face and closed eyes like he's letting him do what ever he wants towards him, he couldn't stop it and Kariya kissed Kirino gently. Kirino opened his eye wide in shock at Kariya and closed his eyes again and opened his mouth and let Kariya explore himself. In just a few minutes Kirino is already moaning and panting and is lying on the floor again with Kariya on top. Kariya then started biting. licking, and sucking Kirino's neck making Kirino moan louder and his panting getting harder, after a few minutes Kariya stopped what he was doing and stood up making Kirino stare at him dazingly confused.

"Kariya-sama?" Kirino said unsure of what to say.

"Your untangled already. Now go wear your maid uniform and do your job as a maid" Kariya said in a commanding voice and left the room.

Kirino stayed still for a while he look to the side to where the mirror is and he saw himself his blushing face and his clothes wringled and hair's messy, which only made his blush instensify and look away and closed his eyes tightly.

 _'The... The heck's happening to me! What is Kariya doing to me!'_ Kirino thought and after a few minutes he calmed down already. He changed into his maid uniform and started heading towards the livig room. Once he got there Kariya showed up.

"I'll be heading to the market, I'll just by our groceries I'll be back soon' Kariya said heading towards the door.

"Have a nice trip Kariya-sama" Kirino said and the door shot.

After that Kirino started cleaning the apartment. He first cleaned all the dishes, after that he washed all the clothes, he was starting to clean the furnitures when someone knocked on the door, since Kirino is so busy with his work, he didn't think twice of the clothe's he is wearing and opened the door. When he opened the door he made the biggest mistake in his life and tried to shut it again but the foot of the visitor stopped him from doing and pushed open the door, making Kirino look at him shickingly with his face as red as a tomato.

"Why Kirino-senpai that's not how you greet your guests you know" a husky voice said licking his and looking at Kirino's figure up and down, making the latter's body shiver.

* * *

 **Haha! Is it short? (Super short!)**

 **Sorry! Sorry! I know that it is I just want you guys to... Well... Enjoy! (Laughing crazilly)**

 **Just want to excite and motivate you on the next chapter! (Grinning mischievously!)**

 **Wahaha!**


	16. Saturday (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

"Why Kirino-sempai that's not how you greet your guests you know" a husky voice said licking his lips and is looking at Kirino's figure up and down, making the latter's body shiver.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! What are you doing here?!" Kirino asked shocked.

"Just visiting a _friend,_ my beautiful _sempai_ " Tsurugi said while staring at Kirino's form licking his lips again looking at Kirino's long, sexy legs, while the latter is trying to pull down his dress to hide it.

"Uh...Uhmm.. Kariya-sama is not here he went out" Tsurugi's eye's went eyed before it dissappeared in millisecond like it didn't happen at all.

"My my what's that my dear beautiful senpai could you repeat it again?" Tsurugi said in an amused voice.

"Uhm... Kariya-sama isn't here he went out" Kirino said looking at the floor blushingly while Tsurugi look at him with unreadable eyes.

"My my my dear sempai, _Kariya-sama_ huh" Tsurugi said and walk closely towards Kirino shutting the door behind him "I like that but instead" he touched Kirino's chin making the latter look up towards him with his red face and shocked and confused eyes, he whispered in his ears "instead of his name call mine" he whipered huskily, he bit Kirino's lower ear and suck it. Kirino closed his eyes tightly and the blush on his face intensified. Kirino whimpered his legs becoming unstable.

"Tsu-Tsurugi will you please leave" Kirino said in a pleading voice not looking Tsurugi in the eyes.

"But, I just got here _sempai_ " putting his arms around his waist and looked directly at Kirino.

"Ka-Kariya-sama won't be happy to see you here Tsu-Tsurugi" Kirino said averting his gaze away from Tsurugi.

"Hhhmmm" Tsurugi said as if contemplating something. He let go of Kirino and walked to the couch and sat. Kirino just look at him confusingly.

"Tsu-Tsurugi?!" Kirino half shouted not knowing what to do.

"Neh, sempai I'm thirsty will you hand me a glass of water?" Tsurugi said looking at Kirino, who just stood there staring at him.

E "Eh but-but-!" Kirino tried to say something.

"Kariya invited me here sempai so if I were you I would do as I say if you don't want me to complain you to your _master_ " Tsurugi said in a threatening voice his cold eyes stared at him.

Kirino gulped and went to the kitchen to get some water. He came back and handed the glass to Tsurugi.

"Aahh, I'm so jealous of Kariya, for him to have such a great maid" he said looking at Kirino with perverted eyes which made Kirino fidget in his spot.

"Uhm... Uhm... Will you please stop staring" Kirino said trying hard not to fidget.

"Hhhmmm... I don't think I can _sempai_ " Tsurugi said still staring at him.

"Uhmm... How long are you going to stay here Tsu-Tsurugi?" Kirino asked staring at the floor.

"Hhhmmm... Depends _sempai_ " Tsurugi saaid licking his lips.

"Wha-what do you mean _depends_ " Kirino said licking his dried lips his face as red as his hair.

"As I said Kariya _invited_ me" Tsurugi answered staring at Kirino. Kirino not knowing what to do or say just left Tsurugi.

"I-I understand, if you'll excuse me then" Kirino said and started cleaning the furniture's.

Tsurugi stares intently on Kirino's back and Kirino tries his hardest to ignore him. Kirino then cleaned the closet in the living room. He was staring to clean the closet and is trying to reach the top shelf of it, he tried to to stretch his body at his limits but still to no avail. While Tsurugi is having fun of his life staring intently at Kirino or specifically at Kirino's long sexy leg's especially when he would stretch out.

"Hmph!" Kirino said in an irritated voice thumping his feet on the floor.

Kirino went out of the living room and after a few minutes came back with a chair. He put it in front of the closet and tried to balance himself first and slowly started to stand up steadily at the chair. Once he was balance he started cleaning the top shelf until he tried to reach for the end of the he started to stretch his body again just to reach the end. Tsurugi is already lying on the couch and started to go down little by little, until he smirk and licked his lips in a predatory way.

"My my sempai what cute underwear you have" Tsurugi said teasingly.

Kirino turned around and is shocked at Tsurugi's position and just stared at him confusingly for a few seconds until it dawned upon him and quickly put both of his hands on his dress and tugged it downward. His face became as red as tomato, his twin pigtails up, thin smoke coming out of him, and is glaring at Tsurugi in anger and embarrassment.

"You! You pervert!"Kirino shouted in anger and embarrasment glaring at Tsurug's form who has a smirk on his lips.

"Pink with strawberry designs, why am I not so shocked" Tsurugi said staring intently on Kirino's form. Tsurugi stood up then went towards Kirino taking his hands.

" Need some help, _my princess_ " kissing Kirino's hand making the latter blush.

"N-!No!" Kirino answered embarrassed "and don't call me princess I'm not a girl I'm a boy!" Kirino said taking his hands away from Tsurugi's hold turning around.

"Hhhmmm" Tsurugi said and suddenly wrapped his hands around Kirino's waist making the other yelp in surprise and turn towards him.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! The heck are you doing?! Get your hands of me!" Kirino shouted embarrassingly his eyes closed and put both of his hands on Tsurugi's shoulder trying to pull him away.

"Seriously sempai stop denying, if you don't want my eyes harassing you then let me help you" Tsurugi said not letting go and stared seriously at Kirino letting him knowhe's not kidding. Kirino stared at Tsurugi for a while examining if there is a hidden motive and that he's not lying and after a few minutes, he turned around and Tsurugi smirk victoriously.

Kirino started to stretch his body again and with a little help from Tsurugi, he then can reach the end of the shelf and started cleaning it.

"Thanks Tsuru-!" Kirino said until he turned around to see his eyes were staring and that he was smiling but most of all his face was really _really_ close at his butt.

"Tsurugi! You pervert!" Kirino said hitting Tsurugi in the head, making him let go of his waist and hold his head instead.

"Ouch! Sempai! That's not how you thank people you know!" Tsurugi said clutching his head hard.

"No its not! But that's how I thank perverted people like you!" Kirino shouted angrily his face red in anger.

"Seriously! I helped you and this is the reward I get!" Tsurugi shouted rubbing his head little.

"I _was_ going to reward until I _saw_ you staring at my butt!" Kirino said irritatingly.

"Oh! you were sempai? So what's my reward then?" Tsurugi asked huskily.

"Cookies! Duh! Stop thinking of perverted things! You pervert!" Kirino shouted.

"Bbbuuuttt _sempai,_ if it's you then it's impossible" Tsurugi said in a whiny voice.

"You! You! Argh! I give up! Whatever!" Kirino shouted irritatingly and stumped out of the living room. While Tsurugi just look amused at the way Kirino reacts and followed him. Kirino then went inside a room and Tsurugi followed.

"Guessing from the appearance of this room this is Kariya's room, right?" Tsurugi said looking around, making Kirino jumped and look at him shockingly.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! The heck are you doing here! You shouldn't be here! Just stay in the living room will you!" Kirino shouted angrily his face starting to get red again.

"Bbbuuuttt _sempai_ waiting is _sssooo_ boring~" He whined sing sung and sat on Kariya's bed.

"Hmph! I don't care! Now go back!" Kirino shouted pointing at the door standing in front of Tsurugi.

"No!" Tsurugi answered childishly.

"Tsurugi!"

"Nnnooo~"

"Come on Tsurugi! Please!" Kirino shouted angrily with a pleading voice.

"Hhhmmm" Tsurugi said as if contemplating something. Tsurugi suddenly took hold of Kirino's wrist and pulled him down on the bed and went on top of him.

"Tsu-!Tsurugi!" Kirino gasped at the sudden action and look at Tsurugi with shock and a little fear. He tried to push him away but the latter was much faster and took both of his above his head restraining them.

"Tsurugi!" Kirino said struggling but to no avail. Tsurugi was staring at Kirino with predatory eyes, the way Kirino struggled to get free made him excited he smirk evilly and licked his lips.

"I'm guessing this is the room where you and Kariya do your _naughty_ _things_ at night" Tsurugi whispered in Kirino's ears with a husky voice making the other shiver and turn side ward even more.

"The-The heck are you talking about!" Kirino said his eyes shut tightly and his face is getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Hhhmmm... You sure you don't know what I'm talking about _sempai_ " the latter whispered he licked, bite and sucked Kirino's ear making the other whimper and his body shivered from the contract. Kirino not knowing his answer just shook his head.

"Then let me"Kirino was going to ask what he meant when he suddenly got kissed by Tsurugi in the lips, he opened his mouth because of shock and his eyes went wide and his body froze. He then went lower to his neck and started licking and biting one of his hands went down to his legs and traced it once he was at the end of the dress he started trace it upward making his dress go up and show his legs, all the while Kirino was biting his lips to not make any sound. His hands on his legs started moving up and down and Kirino gasped.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! Stopped!" Kirino said trying to contain his moans but will not last any longer, at saying this the latter stopped what he was doing making the others body relax a little.

"Hhhmmm... What's wrong sempai? You act as if you guys haven't done this" Tsurugi said staring intently at Kirino's figure. Kirino's face is red, his eyes were half lidded, and he's panting hard.

"Of course we didn't! You pervert!" Kirino shouted angrily glaring at Tsurugi, while the latter stared a few minutes and whispered something in Kirino's ears.

"Are you saying that your still a **virgin** _sempai_? That _you_ and that _bastard Kariya_ hadn't done it yet! _"_ Tsurugi said menacingly his gripped in Kirino's hand got tighter making the other cringed in pain.

"It's the truth! We didn't do it!" Kirino answered looking at Tsurugi in the eye.

"Hhhmmm" and Tsurugi continued and started kissing Kirino's neck once he felt the pulse he bit it. **Hard**. He heard Kirino make a sound but didn't care and he sucked and licked it many times only focusing on that spot making Kirino moan and until it turned into a hickey. After a while Tsurugi finally stopped and look at Kirino, who was already a total messed his clothes were a little disheveled, his eyes were closed tightly his face were as red as it could ever be and he was panting hard. Tsurugi stayed still just staring at Kirino's figure, when Kirino opened his eyes the first thing that he saw was Tsurgi's eyes staring intently at him with unreadable expression.

"Tsurugi?"Kirino called softly once he was a little fine already.

Tsurugi then get up at Kirino's form and went to the desk all the while Kirino was still in a daze and just lay for a while. Tsurugi was looking for something and by the time he found it, Kirino is already standing behind him. He didn't pay attention to him and quickly walked towards the door, while Kirino looked at him confusingly.

"Tsurugi?" Kirino called following him, he then saw Tsurugi starting to wear his shoes, and just stood behind him awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Leaving already? Kariya-sama isn't here yet" Kirino said confused at his action and words looking downward. Tsurugi stood up and turned around towards Kirino. Both of them stared at each other for a while before Kirino broke the eye contact. Tsurugi put his hands around Kirino's waist.

"Tsu-!Tsurugi!" Kirino looked up at Tsurugi and Tsurugi suddenly kissed him in a gentler way, Kirino's eye went wide with shock and he forcefully closed his eyes and shakily put his hands around Tsurugi's neck. Before the two of them could notice it they were kissing each other again and again, Kirino's legs then finally gave out and Tsurugi left without a word while Kirino was left sitting on the floor dazed.

* * *

 **And finish!**

 **Ok! Listen up guys! From here on out unti next week I won't be able to write a new chapter. Why?**

 **Because it's our Midterm exams! Therefore I have to STUDY! STUDY! STUDY!  
**

 **So yeah, sorry everyone**

 **BTW Please review thank you!**


	17. Saturday (Part 3)

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

The sun is already setting down. And Kirino is already done cleaning the apartment. Hours already past since Tsurugi visited and the incident that happened when he came. Kirino is starting to prepare dinner all the while thinking of the events that occured since the bet started.

Ever since the bet started, many things happened all at once, that he couldn't wrapped his mind about it, for him things were moving way to fast than it should be and that he needs a _very long_ time before he truly understand what just happened.

From Kariya's stupid bet and pranking, he started harassing and being aggressive towards him, making him wear a maid uniform ordering him around to being forceful and possessive of him like his some kind of thing to possess. Then he started to punish him just because he shouted at him for disrespecting his best friend where he didn't regret doing that since Kariya was the wrong one. And just when he thought that his situation would get worse since he dirtied his maid uniform and has to take it off, for some unknown reason a miracle happened, he really thought that he would get a serious punishment since all of the rules that he layed, the number one rule that he's not allow to disobey is "to wear the maid uniform at all times when inside the apartment. Also just this morning, he helped him getting untangled in the sheets because of his own stupidity and now he went out of the apartment to _buy groceries_ when he could have just ordered Kirino.

Then there's Tsurugi, for some unknown reason for a person who he doesn't talk too much even though they are on the same club, he didn't know that he was feeling something like that towards him. The only conversation he had with him was when he asked if Kariya is a seed, other than that they didn't interact too much. So how the heck did Tsurugi's feeling became like that towards me, he didn't even do anything that's eye catchy to gain his attention. It really became weird when he started flirting with me, shock is an understatement every time Tsurugi is near him he has no idea what to do wether to start a communication with him to act normally and just totally ignore, to get as far away from him as possible which will make his team suspicious.

And last but not least is my very own best friend Shindou. Even when we were kids we were already fighting there's no such thing as friends that don't fight, but all our fight weren't that serious to the point that we would cry, well until that roof top incident it was really painful for the both of us although it wasn't that long it felt very long for the both of us. For him to act so childishly at something like me staying over on Kariya for a week, he didn't need to be that mad, but then again Shindou was bullied ever since he was a child since he was rich and cry baby and the first and only friend he had was me and it was only because I saved him from his bullies and befriend him, he didn't even started to make friends until we were in our last year of elementary and even then he would sometimes prefer to be alone if I'm not with him.

"Seriously! The heck did I do to deserve this!"Kirino shouted at the empty apartment.

And now looking back at the past he finally realized why they act towards him like that, and has finally realized why Kariya made that bet.

 _'Geez! I know I look like girl! But do I really look like that much! Argh! What am I gonna do! Maybe I should cut my hair, but then again it's not really my hairs fault is it? Damn it! What am I gonna do with those three!'_ Kirino thought his mind thinking on what he should do with those three.

* * *

 **I know I know I said next next week but then I saw AliceInChain1998 story's "Shindou's new girlfriend" (which is awesome by the way).I couldn't stop it.**

 **Please review and comment. Thank you dear readers :-):-)**


	18. Saturday (Part 4)

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **"** I wonder where's Kariya-sama?" Kirino mumbled to himself looking at the clock at the living room. He's already finished cleaning the apartment and is just waiting for Kariya to come home, the sun is setting already and it starting to get dark. The door then suddenly opened and he went towards the door to see Kariya whose already taking his shoes off.

"Welcome home, Kariya-sama" Kirino bowed greeting him as he returned.

"Yeah, here" Kariya said in a nonchalant voice and gave him the plastic bag that he bought in the market.

"Thank you Kariya-sama" Kirino bowed and took the plastic from his hands and brought it to the kitchen.

"Call me, once dinner is served" Kariya called walking towards his room.

"Yes, Kariya-sama" Kirino shouted and started to prepare for dinner.

Kirino was already cooking the food when Kariya went inside the kitchen.

"May I help you Kariya-sama?" Kirino asked as he look frustrated about something.

"You've cleaned my room right?" Kariya asked in a serious voice which made Kirino's body shiver.

"Ye-Yes Kariya-sama" Kirino stuttered licking his lips looking at the ground.

"Have you seen any notebook lying on my desk?" Kariya asked.

"Uhm.. No Kariya-sama" Kirino answered unsure as he try to recall the events at Kariya's room which made him blush.

"Sigh... You sure? Why don't you try recalling the things that you did in my room, maybe you might remember where you put it" Kariya said walking to the fridge, not noticing Kirino's face getting redder.

"Uhm... Uhm... I'm really sorry Kariya-sama, but I really can't remember where I put it" Kirino answered looking down at the floor his face is of the same color of his hair.

"Hhmm.." Kariya said while taking a cup.

"Well this is bad, I'm dead if Tsurugi finds out that I've last his notebook" Kariya mumbled while drinking.

"Tsu-Tsurugi!" Kirino stuttered looking at Kariya's back and he's sure his face is as red as a tomato. Kariya then turned around and his eyes widen at Kirino's red face.

"Why are you blushing?" Kariya ask confusingly.

"I... I... Think Tsurugi already took it..." Kirino answered looking at the floor. Kariya just look at him confused not hearing what Kirino said.

"What?" Kariya asked starting to get irritated.

"Well... Uhm..." Kirino tried to say something but don't know how to explain it.

"I don't understand a word you are saying Kirino, spill it out" Kariya said in a low but raised voice.

"Uhm... Tsu-Tsurugi... He... Uhm... Visited earlier you see so..." Kirino tried to explain not looking Kariya in the eyes. Mentioning this his eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" Kariya asked in a menacing voice.

"Uhm...Uh..Uh... Tsurugi came earlier and took something with him" Kirino explained a little better this time, Kariya stared at him for a few seconds before walking towards him.

Kirino got uncomfortable and look sideways which was a big mistake and he heard Kariya growled. He harshly grabbed Kirino's hair and whispered in his ears in a menacing voice.

"And I'm guessing you two **did** something, while I was gone!?" which made Kirino's body shiver in fear and unconsciously bit his lip.

"N-No! Nothing happened Kariya-sama!" Kirino lied fearing at what would happen remembering the things Kariya did when he's angry. Kariya suddenly pushed Kirino into the chair in the kitchen. He went closer to him and whispered in a malicious voice.

"If your going to lie make sure there's no _evidences_ left" Kirino gulped and closed his eyes.

"Argh!" As Kariya bit me hard on the neck, the place where Tsurugi bit me when we were inside Kariya's room.

"Hnngh!" As Kirino put his hand on Kariya's shoulder gripping it hard and biting his lips to stop himself from raising his voice, Kariya's bite is painful but not enough to draw blood.

"Looks like I have to make you remember on who you belong to _Ran-chan_ " Kirino gulped hearing his nickname and just closed his eyes.

"Agh!" Kirino tried his hardest to not scream too much, as Kariya started to suck, lick, and bite Kirino's neck his hands started to roam his _whole_ body possessively, making Kirino's body shiver from the touch. He kissed him on the lips forcefully his hands started to go downwards to his legs.

"So, tell me _Ran-chan_ what kind of games did you and that bastard did inside MY territory!" Kariya whispered in a menacing voice. Saying this made Kirino remember the things that him and Tsurugi did which made his red face intensify.

"We-we did nothing of sort!" Kirino said panting hard Kariya's touching him everywhere making his whole body start to get sensitive. Kariya just growled.

"Weren't you listening I said if you're going to lie make sure there's _no evidence left_ " he growled biting his ear and sucking, his touch just got more possessive and his bite just got more harsher and painful. He kissed him on the lips and forced himself inside to the point that Kirino's head hit the table arching his neck painfully. After a few painful minutes he stopped and let go of Kirino.

"Is dinner ready?" He asked suddenly like nothing happened.

"Uhm.. Not yet, Kariya-sama" Kirino answered dazed.

"Call me when dinner is serve" and started walking back at his room.

"O-ok" Kirino answered and stayed still for a few minutes and after that he shakily stood up to continue cooking. After a few more hours the food is already cooked and started to putting the plates and cups at the table. Kirino went towards Kariya's room and knocked on his doors.

"Kariya-sama dinner's ready" Kirino said after knocking and went back to the kitchen to wait for him. A few minutes later Kariya came. He sat then Kirino sat at him and he started to grope my legs again while Kirino feed him.

"Yelp!" as Kariya started biting, licking, and sucking my neck, Kirino tried to get away but his arms were securely tight around his waist.

"Your lucky I'm being nice today" Kariya said as he let go of me. Understanding what he's saying, Kirino just continued feeding him.

After they were done eating Kariya put Kirino on the table and softly kissed him on the lips making Kirino moan and he unconsciously put his arms around his neck, they did that for a few minutes and when Kariya pulled away there was a thin saliva connecting them, both where panting and they're eyes were narrowed. Kariya then put something on Kirino's lap and Kirino look at it, it was a box and Kirino look up at Kariya confusingly.

"Kariya-sama?"

"Use it" Kariya said and went back to his room.

Kirino just stared at Kariya's back and looked back at the box, after a few minutes he went back to stare at the box and just stared at it, thinking over what Kariya just said he opened the box and his eyes widened and got paler the thing inside the box was...

* * *

 **Aaannnddd CUT!  
**

 **Hahaha! What a perfect cliffhanger right?  
**

 **Anyway Saturday is finish and just one more day to go! Just three or four more chapters and this story is finish.**

 **To my dear readers no need to worry, I have no plans on discontinuing this story it's just that it's already our Finals and summer vacation is coming soon so I thought I would focus on my studies for now so that when summer vacation came I could focus more on writing new stories.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Reviewing and liking my stories. :)**


	19. Sunday (Part 1)

**Hi! Everyone this is the last day of my story!**

 **Hope you like it! :-)**

* * *

 **I** t was already Sunday, the last day of the bet and one Kirino Ranmaru should be happy 'cause it would mean no more punishment, no more harrassment, and most of all no more Kariya. Keyword: **should** be happy, but instead he's just dazing staring at the wall his mind floating thinking of yesyerday's night when Kariya gave him that box.

"Rino...Kirino... Kirino!" Kariya shouted in front of Kirino who was seating at the couch, Kariya was just staring at him , until he smirk. He sat beside Kirino put his hands behind Kirino's neck and pushed his head towards him smacking their lips.

 _'1...2...3...'_ Kirino's eyes went wide and blushed, he put both of his hands at Kariya's shoulders and tightly closed his eyes and Kariya smirk on the kiss. When Kariya broke the kiss both steadied themselves.

"So..." Kariya started staring at Kirino, who was blushing and is staring at the floor.

"So what Kariya-sama?" Kiruno asked not wanting to answer. Kariya sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Is this about what I gave you yesterday" making the latter fidget on the spot ' _hit the mark'._

 _"_ N-no Kariya-sama" Kirino answered and Kariya just sighed.

"If you say so... Anyway will be going out after breakfast, make sure you use it" Kariya said and went to his room and Kirino just stared at Kariya's back gaping with wide eyes.

"Eeeehhhh!" Is the only thing he could do.

After they were done eating breakfast Kirino begged Kariya not to make him use it, but Kariya was dead set in making him wear it.

"Sigh" Kirino did for the hudredth of time, he was washing the dishes while Kariya is taking a bath. Just as he was done Kariya came.

"Kirino, it's your turn" Kariya called.

"Hai" with little energy and as he turn around, he saw Kariya is infront of him a towel hanging at his shoulder, water dripping at his hair, another towel wrapped around to cover his lower part, but most of all he was _shirtless._ Kirino didn't notice that he was already staring at Kariya for a whole minute already or the fact that Kariya was smirking at him predatorily, he only woke up when he felt something on his lips, a few seconds later his eyes widened and blushed, his feet became shaky and would have fell on the floor if Kariya's hands weren't wrapped sround his waist.

"Ka-Kariya-sama" Kirono called embarrassed.

"Yes?"

Kirino wanted to say something but just shut his mouth and went to take a bath.

"Sigh" as Kirino looked at the cloth he was going to wear, he sigh for how many times already. He stared at the cloth lying on his bed and his skin paled, not wanting to wear it.

"Kirino hurry up!" Kariya shouted, and he started to wear it slowly. After a few minutes he looked at himself at the mirror and blushed not wanting to admit at how good he looks at it.

 _"Geez! Youv'e got to be kidding!"_ Kirino thought, not believing how good he looks like at what he's wearing.

"Kirino! Hurry up!" Kariya called impatiently, he was already in front of the door tapping his foot.

"Sorry Kariya-sama" Kirino apologize as he walk towards Kariya.

"You better-" Kariya stopped once he looked towards Kirino.

Kirino was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves that ends above the stomach, with strawberry printed on it, underneath is black sleeveless t-shirt with soccer ball as it's design and short jeans. He was looking downwards and there's a red tint on his cheeks. Kariya didn't notice that he was already gaping at Kirino, until he heard a cough sound from Kirino and blushed at his stupid face.

"Uhm.. I guess we should go now huh" Kariya started unsure scratching his head.

"Uhm... Uhh... Yeah... We should" Kirino answered walking towards Kariya stopping infront of him. Kariya took his hands and blushed.

"Ka-Kariya-sama?" Kirino called blushing at their holding hands.

"Masaki"

"Huh?"

"Masaki, call me Masaki, Ranmaru" Kariya stated his cheeks starting to go red.

"E-eehh! O-ok" Kirino stuttered. They went out of the apartment and started walking holding each others hands.

Uh..Uhm.. Ka..Kariya-sa.. Masaki" still notused to calling him by his name.

"Hhmm"

"Is this what I think it is?" Kirino asked, not looking at Kariya.

"If you want to ask something, then ask properly" Kariya answered looking straight ahead. Kirino sigh and took a deep breath.

"Are we dating?" Kirino asked.

"If that's what you think it is" Kariya answered. Kirino sighed not liking Kariya's answer nor the atmosphere around them.

"Hey, answer me properly Masaki, are we dating or not?" Kirino asked pining Kaeiya to answer honestly. Kariya sigh and they both stopped, Kariya look at Kirino and stared at him seriously.

"Ranmaru, I like you and I know that you know exactly what I mean" Kirino look at him in shock, although he already concluded he was like by Kariya to hear it straight from him left him speechless and he unconsciously blushed.

"You can answer me once this 'date' is over" Kariya said and started walking again tugging Kirino to start walking to. And both of them started their 'date'.

* * *

 **Ok! For my readers who asked to use the word 'senpai' and not "sempai", both words are actually correct. Also a friend of mine said that it was ok.**

 **Please like, review, and comment. :-)**

 **Thank you very much!**


	20. Sunday (Part 2)

**"Thank you to the people who read, like, reviewed, amd commented on my story.**

* * *

"Are you blind baka! Can't you see that _she's_ with me!" Kariya shouted at the man that was trying to hit on Kirino, as if he's not there and stomped the boy's foot _hard._

"Aargghh!" The boy said at the pain, and Kariya grabbed Kirino's hand dragging him away.

Ever since they came walking to the busy street of the Inazuma town boys started to flock over them or more specifically on Kirino, that guy was the seventh guy who tried to hit him. Kirino tried to stop their advantages in him but some were too stubborn to let him go.

"She Masaki seriously?" Kirino asked incrediculuosly.

"What? Unless you want them to know you're a cross-dressing guy" Masaki shrugged, just then boys were starting to look at them or more specofically on Kirino dhecking him out and Kariya narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ok Ka- Masaki?" _of course not!'_ Kirino answered his own question rolling his eyes. He eyed Kariya and noticed that he was letting out a demonic aura everytime a boy gets too close for his comfort on them and Kirino just sigh.

"Masaki" Kirino called trying to calm him down.

"Seriously are they blind or what!? Can't they see that you're with someone else!" Masaki grumbled a vein popping in his head as another two boys tried to get close and glared at them.

"Come on let's hurry up!" Masaki said tugging Kirino's hand and they both walked faster to their destination.

"Hey, Masaki" Kirino called.

"What is it?"

"Where are we going?" Kirino asked which made the latter smirk.

"Oh you'll see" he answered. And they continued walking.

After a few minutes Kariya has had enough of guy hitting on Kirino, on the fifteenth guy that's when he totally snapped and he was going to punch the guy if Kirino hadn't stopped and calm him by giving him a kiss, which was effective by the way. They came across a shop and Kariya stopped.

"Masaki?" Kirino asked confused in why they stopped.

"Wait for me here, I'll be back in a few seconds" Kariya said and went inside the shop. While Kirino waited for Kariya.

"Hi there miss, want to hang out with me?" A boy asked out of nowhere.

"Uhm.. Thanks but no I'm with someone" Kirino declined politely.

"Oh come on can't you ditched that person I promise you'll enjoy it" the boy said wrapping his arms at Kirino's shoulders, while Kirino was calm on the outside he was disgusted on the inside.

' _Argh! Ka-Masaki where are you!? Hurry up!'_ Kirino thought as the boy started to drag him.

"I'm really sorry but I really can't" as he tried to shake the boy.

"Oh come on miss I won't do anything bad to you" the boy cooed, which made Kirino want to vomit.

"Listen I don't want to ok!" Kirino said starting to get irritated at the boy, since he was starting to drag him already.

"You asshole are you deaf _she_ said no!" Kariya shouted angrily and punched the guy in the face making the boy fall in the ground. Kariya then looked at Kirino's state.

"Are you ok? That guy didn't do anything bad to you did he?" Kariya asked worriedly, which made Kirino blush and shook his head, Kariya turned his head on the boy in the ground and glared making the boy scream and run, while Kirino look amused at the boy.

"Masaki, where were you?" Kirino asked.

"Here, I bought these for you" Kariya gave Kirino a pink cup and Kirino looked at him questioningly.

"Wear it, at least less guy would come after you" Kariya said and Kirino wore the cup which suited him making Kariya blush and he took his hands and the two of them started walking again.

After a few more minutes of walking they stopped again.

"Masaki what'wrong?" As both of them stopped again, Kirino looked at Kariya to see he was blushing and his legs were fidgetting.

"Masaki?"

I need to go find a washroom, wait for me here ok, also just bow your head so no one would be able to see your face"Kariya ordered and left Kirino alone again. After a few more minutes a boy walked to him.

"Hi miss" greeted the boy.

 _'Not again!'_ Kirino grumbled inside.

"Uh.. yes, may I help you?" Kirino asked politely, wishing the boy would quickly leave him alone as soon as possible.

"Are you alone, because if you -" before the boy could continue he was cut off.

"No I'm not I'm with someone" Kirino quickly answered.

"Oh I see, may I at least know your name?" The boy asked confidently.

"Uhmm... I'm sorry I don't-"

"I'll give you my name and also my number?" The boy continued.

"I...Uhmm.." Kirino tried to say something while unconsciuosly stepping back at the boy.

"Come on don't be afraid" grabbing Kirino's wrist tightly, making Kirino winced.

"I said NO!" Kirino answered tugging at his wrist.

"Oh come on miss I won't be able to leave unitl you give me your name or at least your number" the boy said not letting go of Kirino's wrist. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Kirino waist, he looked to see if it Kariya but was shocked.

"Shindou!" Kirino gasped at the boy. While Shindou looked at him in shock but only for a few seconds then returned to the boy holding Kirino's wrist.

"Excuse me will you let my girl's hand go, unless you want to get hurt" Shindou threatened looking at the boy coldly. The boy then backed away and let Kirino's hands go.

After the boy was gone both look at each other's eye. Shindou eyed Kirino from head to toe then look away, and a slight blush could be seen on his cheeks same with Kirino.

"You look... good on that clothes" Shindou complemented, not looking on Kirino.

"Thanks"

"Why are you wearing something like that? Did Kariya ordered you to wear it?" Shindou asked curiously, theres no malice in his voice just pure curiousity.

"Uhh.. Yeah" Kirino answered starting to blush.

"He has good taste" Shindou said without thinking and put his hands over his mouth, while Kirino looked at him.

"Excuse me! Shindou!" Kirino shouted from anger and embarrassment.

"S-sorry the clothes suits you perfectly and all...so..." both of them have red faces already and everything became awkwardly silent.

"So where's Kariya? I can't believe he left you behind like this" Shindou said, looking everywhere for that brat.

"How do you know?" Kirino asked curiously.

"Guts, sixth sense etc..." Shindou answered nonchalantly.

"Uh huh" Kirino said amused.

"He went to find a washroom, he should be back any minute now" Kirino answered.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Huh?"

"What are you guys going to do today since this is the last day of the bet, I'm sure Kariya won't end it like this" Shindou answered and looked at Kirino who was blushing and not looking him in the eyes.

"He's not planning something bad is he?" Shindou asked worriedly, making Kirino's blush more.

"No! No! Nothing like that! In all honesty, he wants to treat me since I didn't back out!" Kirino quickly answered shaking his head no. Shindou sigh in relief.

"Well that's good" Shindou smiled at Kirino.

"Sorry for making you worry" Kirino smiled back at Shindou.

"I'm just glad this is all over" Shindou said happily.

"Me too"

"Hey guys who do you think that chick is?" A boy said near them along with another boy

"I wonder what's her name?" Another boy said behind Shindou said.

"Do you thunk she's single?" And another behind Kirino's back.

"I hope she is, I want her to be my girlfriend" And another boy.

The boys around them were basically all talking about Kirino who was wearing a girls clothes, which made him blush.

"I wonder what'll happen if they find out I was a boy" Kirino stated looking down, while Shindou looked at him skeptically.

"Probably half of them wouldn't mind the gender as long as they have a beautiful lover, besides your not only beautiful..." Shindou stated but didn't finish his statement. Making Kirino blush further.

"Shin~!" Kirino whined putting his hands on his face as of hiding it would make the boys dissappear, but he could still hear them whispering about him.

"I could help you" Shindou stated looking at Kirino's devastated face?

"Really?" Kirino became happy and hold both Shindou's hands with his own his eyes sparkling.

"How?" Willing to do anything just to get the boys away from him, Shindou didn't made eye contact and a slight blush could be seen.

"Kirino, I'm sorry" as Shindou wrapped his arms around Kirino's waist kissing him on the lips.

Shindou's eyes were closed while Kirino's were open. At first Kirino didn't move not knowing how to react and what to do, until his mind had processed what actually happened his face became the same color of his hair and his eyes widened he put both of his hands at Shindou's shoulders not knowing wether push back or just hold on for dear life.

"Ow! Come on he has a boyfriend!"

"Damn! What a lucky guy!"

He could hear the boys whispering and started walking away.

' _It's working!'_ Kirino thought, and soon wrapped his arms around Shindou's neck not caring their in a public place. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Uhh... Thanks" Kirino said the blish on his face lessened.

"Uhm.. Welcome? Your not mad?"

"Well.. you did help me get rid of those annoying boys, so yeah" and his face started to go red again.

"Anyway I better go now before Kariya comes back" Shindou before kissing him again and started walking away. Kirino just stared at Shindou who was walking away, even after he dissappeeared.

"Well this is a shock" a familiar voice said snapping him out of his daze, and saw Kariya behind him.

"Masaki!" Kirino called, shocked to see the boy behind him out of nowhere.

"I thought bad boys would flock over you _princess_ and me as your prince will save you from the bad wolves" Kariya stated amazed that there were no boys surrounding him.

"Did something happen?" Kariya asked not believing his eyes. Kirino rolled his eyes.

"Let's just say it's all thanks to your hat" Kirino said lying the fact about Shindou.

"Really? Anyway let's go" and they continued walking.

* * *

 **Ok guys! Kyouran and Takuran listen up! I want you guys to suggest on what you want to happen to the couples that you like (only KYOURAN and TAKURAN) ok? Ok!**

 **Hope you like the new chapter**

 **Please read, review, comment, and like :)**

 **Thank you very much**


	21. Sunday (Part 3): The End

**Ok! To my dear readers thank you for waiting, reading, liking, and commenting to this story.**

 **In all honesty I wouldn't be able to finish this story if it wasn't for you guys so thank you very much for your support! :D:D:D**

* * *

"The Amusement park seriously? How...romantic" Kirino said amused.

"Have a problem with the place?" Kariya said in a grumpy voice, pouting at Kirino. While Kirino tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Well... no, at least you know the basic places when going on a date" Kirino stated.

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kariya shouted irritatingly.

"Nothing.. nothing anyway, let's just go" Kirino said waving his hands then grabbing Kariya's and drag him in the the entrance

"Ok, now that were here where do you want to ride first?" Kirino asked looking at Kariya.

"That should be my line Ranmaru" Kariya said nonchalantly.

"Uh..Hehehe sorry"

"So where do you wanna go?" Kariya asked looking at Ranmaru.

"You just repeated my question" Kirino said in a matter of fact Kariya looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Ehehehe sorry sorry" Kirino said amd looked around.

"Let's start riding that one then" Kirino said pointing at one of the rides and they both started going there.

As time passes by the two of them rode many rides and as always some boys would flock over Kirino until Kariya gave them his piece of his mind and they would walk away staggering.

"Seriously! Even here!?" Kariya grumbled holding tight on Kirino's hand. Kirino looked at Kariya who was in a foul mood.

"Hey come on cheer up I thought this is a date, you can't call this a date if your like that" Kirino said trying to lighten the mood with no effect and sigh. He bend a little and peck Kariya on the cheek.

"Ranmaru!" Kariya shouted flustered holding the cheek that got kissed and Kirino smiled at the cute reaction.

"You wouldn't want to cheer up you left me no choice" Ranmaru said smiling at Kariya's flustered face.

"What ever let's ride the rollercoaster next" Kariya said tugging Kirino.

"GGGAAAHHH!" "

WWWAAAHHH!" screams and shouts could be heard from the roller coaster ride as it changes direction very quickly and gets faster and faster. As the ride stops people started getting off the ride.

"Woah! That was so much fun!" Kirino exclaimed happily.

"I know right!" Kariya smirked and both of them started laughing while walking to their next destination.

"So where are we going next Kariya?" Kirino asked excitedly.

"Haunted House" Kariya smirked evilly while Kirino paled at hearing this.

"Eeehhh... but Masaki!-" Kirino whined.

"Don't worry princess your prince is here to protect you" Kariya said smirking at him dragging an unwilling Kirino towards the haunted house.

"Aaahhh!" "Wwwaaaggghhh!" screams could be heard as inside the haunted house, a minute later two boys came running out of the exit.

"Gasp...gasp... I thought you said you were my prince that will protect me baka-Masaki!" Kirino shouted angrily while panting for air.

"Hey I did protect you! Baka-Ran!" Masaki retorted back.

"Yeah right you went ahead after me on the first trap! Idiot!" Kirino said irritatingly.

"Snakes fell on us! What did you expect!" Kariya answered back.

"You know for a prince you sure are _courageous_ in front of your dear princess" Kirino said sarcastically.

"Oh will you-" and they were like that for at least half an hour.

After they were done bickering they rested for a while in the food zone and started chatting for a while. Since it was already midday and lunch time they decided to eat and rest for a while.

"Woah, that was so much fun!" Exclaimed Kirino while eating his dessert since he just finished eating his food, while Kariya is still half finished.

"Calm down we only rode half of the rides yet and it's still midday we still have plenty of time let's relax for a while" Masaki said calming the happy Kirino from excitement.

"Hey Masaki" Kirino called while Kariya is still eating.

"What?" Not looking at Kirino.

"Thank you" Kariya looked at Kirino in shocked, who was smiling at him innocently. A tear fell on Kariya's eyes.

You! You!- sigh honestly" shaking his head at Krino and continued eating while Kirino was confused at Kariya's action.

"What!?" Kirino asked tilting his head to the side making Kariya blush from his cuteness.

"Honestly after all the horrible things that I did to you your thanking me, you're so weird Ranmaru" Kariya said feeling guilty of the things he did to him.

"It's ok, the past is the past I forgive you" Kirino said smiling at Kariya, making the latter blush and the guilt more painful. Kirino seeing Kariya's condition sigh.

"Hey Masaki" Kirino called gaining Kariya's attention.

"What?"

"Come here a little bit" Kirino ordered, making the latter confused but followed none the less. Once close enough Kirino kissed Kariya on the cheek.

"Ran!" Kariya shouted embarrassed, this is the third time already that Kirino kissed him.

"What!? You were sulking! I thought this is a date, this couldn't be called a date if one of them is sulking" Kirino explained.

"I'm not sulking ok" Kariya countered pouting at Kirino making him look amuse.

"Right~" Kirino said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess your feeling guilty of the things you've done to me aren't you?" Kirino asked and Kariya's eye twitched.

"Aha! Geez Kariya I've already forgiven you! Ok!" Kirino said trying to cheer Kariya up while Kariya just nodded his head.

"Ok" Kariya said and finished his food. After that they went to arcade shop to play for a while and got some prizes.

"Are you sure Masaki?" Kirino asked as they exited the arcade shop.

"Yes Ranmaru I'm sure ok" Kariya answered reassuring Kirino that the prize is his for the take.

"But-"

"I won it for you Ranmaru so it's yours"

Ok... Thank you Masaki" hugging the pink kitty stuff toy with blue eyes tighter.

"Your welcome"

"Where are we going next it's starting to get dark already" Kirino asked looking at the sky, the sun was setting already.

Hhhmmm... Your pick" Kariya said and Kirino looked around and something caught his eyes.

"Aahh! That one! Let's ride that one!" Pointing at something, Kariya looked to see where Kirino is pointing.

"The ferris wheel?" Kariya asked to be sure.

"Yep! We haven't ride that one yethave we? And besides you can't call it a date if you haven't ride the fereis wheel" Kirino said enthusiastically while dragging Kariya with him.

"Woah! Ok ok calm down" Kariya said while being dragged.

"Wow! This is so fun!" Kirino said enthusiastically looking at the window,since they were getting higher and higher.

While Kirino was busy looking outside Kariya was lookimg at him.

"Ranmaru"

"Yes?" Kirino asked looking at Kariya who has a serious face.

"I'm sorry"

"Masa-"

"I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry for harrassing you, I'm sorry for forcing myself into you... I'm.. sorry... for hurting... for scaring you... I'm sorry... for all the horrible things that I did to you" Kariya said who started crying, while Kirino looked shocked.

"Eehh... aahh...ahh.. geez weren't yoy listening I said I forgive you already ok? Hey come on buddy cheer up" Kirino said while wiping of Kariya's tears.

"But I- but I-" Kariya tried to say something but couldn't make one.

"Sigh" Kirino looked sadly at Kariya, he sat beside him putting both of his hand beside Kariyas face so that Kariya was facing him and slowly kissed Kariya on the lips. Kariya's eyes widened and tears fell down on his eyesand he slowly closed his eyes and hugged Kirino on the waist.

"Thank you Masaki, although you did do many horrible things to me, there was one thing that I wouldn't be able to notice if it wasn't for you... so thank you" Kirino said smiling at him making the latter smile.

"Ranmaru" Kariya called.

"Hm"

"I love you" Kariya said seriously looking Kirino in the eyes, making the latter turn away.

"I'm sorry Masaki, but I only think of you as a little brother nothing more nothing less" Kirino answered honestly looking Kariya in the eyes. Kariya's eyes flinched but nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand thank you Ranmaru for forgiving me" Kariya smiled happily same with Kirino they stared at each other for a while until they saw fireworks.

"Wow! Look Masaki fireworks!" Kirino said happily.

"Yeah!" Kariya answered happily.

And they both watched the fireworks in the ferris wheel. And they may not be lovers but at least their relationship with each other just got better.

* * *

 **Ok! That's the final chapter for this story! Haha! The same day of my brother's graduation haha!**

 **Ok guys listen up** **it's sequel is (yes it has a sequel) Maid: The Black mail, although I don't know when I'll be able to post it but very soon I guest.**

 **Suggestions for the KyouRan and TakuRan please p.m me or just post it in the review, thank you very much.**

 **Thank you for the readers who liked, reviewed, and followed my stories I won't be able to accomplish it without you guys. :-)**


End file.
